Patient Impossible
by Maybell's Stories
Summary: "Alfred's eyes slowly made their way to open. There were three things he noticed. One. He was starving. Two. Iggy was going to kill him when he found out that he'd been admitted into a hospital. Three. He had to get out of that place. Now."
1. He Shouldn't Be Alive

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

_Saturday, July 7th 9:52 pm_

_Hello. This is 911, what can I help you with?_

_Hello? 911? There's a man here. I need an ambulance! He's been stabbed in the chest three times, and he's got a severe neck wound. My daughter saw him and he still has a pulse! Ma'am! He needs an ambulance!_

_Please ma'am calm down, can you tell me your location?_

_Umm, an alleyway in Oakland Avenue, St. Louis._

_Okay Ma'am, an ambulance is on it's way._

_Thank you so much.  
_

* * *

"At 10:19 pm on the 7th of July, Alfred F. Jones was admitted into Barnes-Jewish Hospital. He was immediately taken to surgery, and at 10:45 pm he was admitted into the ICU. He has not woken up as of yet." The young man said.

"Thank you, Harp. McNeal! Have you gotten me that file yet?" An older man called out.

"Yes sir, here's the file you asked for," the nurse said handing the doctor a manilla

folder.

"Thank you. Let's see."

"Sir, are you wondering the same thing as me? How is that man still alive? That neck wound slice completely through his common carotid artery. He should not be alive!" The younger doctor wondered aloud.

The older man just grunted and looked at the file in front of him.

**Name: Alfred F. Jones**

**Age: N/A**

**Birthdate: July 4th**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Relatives: Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams**

**Contact Information: N/A**

**Emergency Contact Information: N/A**

**Disabilities: Far Sighted, developed at a younger age.**

The man just stared at the paper in front of him. Was that it? he had no contact information, no information on his age, and how were they going to get a hold of his relatives? They were probably worried sick about this man.

But what puzzled the man the most was that the most was that they had a day, but no age.

Who was that patient?

* * *

Alfred's eyes slowly made their way to open. There were three things he noticed.

One. He was starving.

Two. Iggy was going to kill him when he found out that he'd been admitted into a hospital.

Three. He had to get out of that place. Now.

He slowly turned his head to the table beside him to see his broken glasses that had been smashed from his run in with a thug. He'd tried to tell the woman and girl that he was fine and they needed to leave, but they wouldn't listen. His citizens could be so stubborn sometimes.

He looked over to see a nurse and doctor walk into his room. He would have closed his eyes and feigned sleep except they had seen him awake.

"Good morning sir," said Doctor voiced.

Alfred was silent, he knew what they were thinking, they were his citizens after all.

Well, silent except for his stomach.

The doctor laughed at the rumbling volcano that was Alfred's stomach.

"I'm guessing you're probably hungry. Nurse, can we get him some food please?" the doctor asked politely to the nurse.

"Yes sir." She replied before walking away.

Alfred just continued to stare at his glasses, slowly he began to reach out for them so he could get a better view of his surroundings. The doctor, _Caleb Furman_, (Don't forget, Al knows everything about his citizens) just stood by the door watching as Al slipped the glasses on his face. Suddenly everything came into focus, and he could see the IV poking into his arm and went to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that it I were you," Dr. Furman said quickly.

Alfred just looked at the man. "But I don't need it."

"Sir, you were found with three chest wounds and a wound to your common carotid artery."

"I'm aware, I think I would know where my body has been sliced up." He continued to pull the IV from his arm and then he went for the tubes that were up his nose.

"SIR!" Dr. Furman was by his bedside trying to restrain the man from removing anything else. At this time the nurse came back in and after setting the tray of food on the counter she arrived to assist the doctor.

"Sir, please calm down!"

But Alfred knew that he had to get out of the hospital at any cost, but with his weakened state the most he could do was try to push the two people off of him, and almost was successful, had he not made such a commotion that soon several more nurses had rushed in to help restrain him.

He was so close.

And now he found himself being strapped onto his bed.

With another IV being slipped into his arm.

His eyes slowly began to droop.

He had to get out of this place.

The room around him began to darken.

He had to contact Iggy, or Mattie, or Francis, or someone.

The darkness had already consumed most of the room.

They'll find out.

Everything went black.

* * *

Arthur thought that maybe for once in his life he could finally get a decent night sleep.

He was wrong.

Wearily he looked at the clock and read 4:30.

He grumbled before picking up the phone that he would have much preferred stayed silent.

"What do you want America?"

"England? It's Canada."

"Canada? The only one who will call me at this time is America. What's going on?"

"Well, I was hanging with America at his place and we decided to go sightseeing and while at our hotel, America went out to go get some food because he was hungry, like always, but it's been at least four hours and he still hasn't come back."

"I'm sure he's probably just dilly dallying."

"England, he didn't answer his phone."

At this Arthur froze. Yeah, America could be forgetful, and a bloody idiot, but he will knock over tables to answer a phone. Why wouldn't he pick up his phone?

"Well, what are you doing now?"

"I've been walking around searching for him for about an hour now. And England I-" Canada suddenly cut off.

"Canada? Matth-"

"Arthur, get to America now."

"Canada what's wrong?" England was already out of bed and putting clothes on.

"There's a huge crowd.. and.. an ambulance.."

"Matthew!"

"Arthur, America's being taken into an ambulance!"

The call cut off. Arthur was frozen. What could have happened to get that git so badly hurt that he couldn't get away before being caught? He dialed another number. After getting a plane ready he grabbed his suitcase and ran out of his house.

As he jumped into his car and began driving he quickly punched in another number.

" 'Ello?"

"France. I need a favour, and I need it now."

"What is it Angleterre?"

* * *

**So I'm being a total jerk and leaving it like that. I'll try to get more written if I can and then try to put it up, but my school obviously doesn't like me because and Honors English class I take I have summer homework. Blargh. Well, that and I also need to work on my Speech and Debate cutting too. And yes, Barnes-Jewish is a real hospital, and a very VERY nice one at that. The doctors and nurses and people working there were all very pleasant people. Well, I hope you liked my story, and if you didn't thanks for at least trying to read it. Bye!**


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

When France got the call from Angleterre asking him to meet him at the airport, dressed, packed, and ready to travel to America he didn't know what to think. But the tone in his voice seemed important so he grabbed everything Arthur had asked for and was now standing on the outside of his airport waiting for England's private plane to land.

As the small plane touched down on the landing area and as soon as it stopped England's head popped out the window and motioned for France to hurry. France quickly jumped on the plane and as quickly as it landed the plane took off.

"So Angleterre? What is it zat made you call me so early in zee morning?"

"That bloody idiot got himself caught."

"Who? America?"

"Who else?"

"So why did you call me?"

"Because Canada was staying with him and he's the one who contacted me, frog."

"Mattieu? What did he say?"

"He called me telling me that America went out to get some food and never came back, he was telling me that he had been searching for about an hour before he called me. The he paused and told me that he saw America being carted into an ambulance."

"What? Doesn't he know zat going to the hospital will result in the doctors learning zat 'e is not human?"

"Of course he does! Which means that whatever happened to him was bad enough to make him immobile. Which also means he was probably hurt in a fatal way."

"Zen the doctors will definitely know something is different about him."

"That's why we're going to America!" the brit calmed down, "We have to get hime out of there."

France watched the man stare out the window. The facial expression said ticked, but his eyes screamed worried.

England just hoped they could get there in time.

* * *

Canada just stared in horror at the mutilated body that was his brother being carted away into the ambulance. He didn't have enough time to stand there. The ambulance had the name Barnes-Jewish Hospital printed on the doors.

He glanced one last time towards his brother before the doors closed and the car sped away.

Barnes-Jewish Hospital.

He turned around and started to walk back to his hotel. He had to get his car.

He had an airport to get to.

* * *

"Mr. Jones, sir. We are asking that you please eat something."

America felt bad about being so rude to his citizens, but what choice did he have. He couldn't trust them, completely. He could read them. They had put something in the food. And he knew that if he tried anything they would just sedate him again.

He just turned his head away from the nurse who was trying and failing to get the man to eat something. She felt terrible for him, and she could hear his stomach so she knew he must be starving.

"Please Sir, you aren't helping yourself by ignoring the food you need to eat."

He turned and stared at her.

"What did you put in it?"

"Sir?"

He turned his head to the celling. "I knew you put something in it and I'm not going to take the chance."

"Mr. Jones there is nothing in the food. You need to eat. I would leave it here so you could eat it yourself, but..." she trailed. Even now she could see the man struggling to get his arms out of the bonds that were holding him so tightly to the bed.

"I'm not going to eat the food, unless you'll take these IVs and breathing tubes out of me."

"Sir, those are in for your own protection."

America turned away again as she tried to get him to open his mouth. He could feel some of his strength coming back, but it wasn't enough to break the straps holding him down, and his wounds were still a long way from being healed.

He wanted to eat.

He wanted to eat so bad.

But he knew there was something in the food.

All he could do was bide his time.

Iggy. Mattie. Where are you?

* * *

The plane landed relatively faster than England would have thought. Looking out the window as they landed he could see Canada waiting for them. They got off the plane and into Canada's, or America's, car and they sped away.

"Where are we going mon cher?" France asked looking at his precious little Canada.

"To get America, he's at Barnes-Jewish Hospital."

"Canada, you saw him didn't you?" England piped up. "What happened?"

"Well," the young nation didn't want to saw anything, knowing it would only make him worry even more than he needed too.

"Canada. What happened?" His voice was more pleading this time.

"He," Canada stared at the road in front of him before continuing. "From what I saw, he had three really deep chest wounds, and..."

"And what Canada? What else?"

"His neck. He was cut at least two inches into the side of his neck. No doubt his artery was sliced open."

England just stared. America was in trouble, not only was he in a lot of pain probably, but he's going to have the whole hospital wondering how he was still alive. And with injuries like those, they were undoubtably going to take ages to heal.

" 'Ow far do you think the trip from the airport to the hospital is?"

"I'd be guessing around an hour and a half. Sorry it's so long."

"No, Matthew, it's fine. Just as long as we can get there before that bloody idiot does something stupid."

England's eyes made their way to the window and watched as the outside world flew by.

_America? What happened to you? What's going to happen?  
_

* * *

The nurse still wouldn't leave him alone. The food was long cold and gave America even more reason to refuse to eat it. Luckily he could feel himself gaining strength and he felt certain he could break out soon. Granted he might reopen his wounds, but he could go to Mattie or Iggy for help then.

"Ma'am?" he whispered. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was, his throat was parched.

"Sir?" she responded.

"I've been wondering how long I'll have to have these IVs and breathing tubes, and how long I'll have to be bound."

"Sir, I've already informed you that all this is for your own safety."

"I know, but I'm clearly breathing fine, and I know how to handle pain, and I won't run, and-"

"Mr. Jones, your outburst told us otherwise. You have severe wounds that should have killed you."

"But they didn't!" America felt his voice rising. Why couldn't they understand? Clearly he would be fine! Why couldn't they let him go? "They didn't kill me and they won't kill me. I can handle myself and I don't need to be here!"

His arms were tensing up and he began to break the leather binds.

"Please sir! Calm down! Do you want me to have to sedate you again?"

The nurse stood, but it was too late. Al had already broken the bonds on one of his arms and ripped out the IV and snagged the nose tubes. Giving himself a bloody nose as he ripped them out.

"Dr. Furman!" the nurse exclaimed running out of the room to fetch the doctor.

Alfred tore apart the straps binding his legs and tore free from any other tubes that were connected to his body. He grabbed his glasses, threw on a robe and began his great escape.

As he ran down the hall to escape he saw the nurse retuning with the doctor and a few other nurses. Now that he was free he had no problem outmaneuvering the group, and charging towards the exit. His hand slammed on the button that would open the door and found himself free of the ICU.

Just as he burst through the ICU, a group of people stepped out of the elevator. Al ran over and bowel into then knocking everyone back into the elevator. He would apologize, but first he had to close the elevator doors and make it down.

Dr. Furman's missed stoping the elevator by a mere inch. As the door sealed shut, America let out a breath. He turned to apologize to the group he had stopped from entering the ICU.

"Iggy?"


	3. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

Canada had just stepped out of the elevator on the ICU level before being barreled into and knocked back into the elevator. He was about to yell at the pycho maniac who ran into then causing them to be delayed even more.

"Iggy? Mattie? Francis?"

His blonde hair was greasy and messy, along with several large bandages up his chest and neck. All stained red, clearly because he reopened his wounds. His shoulders were hunched over and he was wearing nothing but a robe and underwear. His eyes were still shining as ever.

America let himself slump to the floor.

He did it.

He was safe.

"Alfred!" England shouted rushing over to his ex-colony.

"Hehe, guess I really screwed up huh Iggy? I'm so-"

He was cut off by a huge bear hug as England wrapped his arms around him.

"Iggy?"

"You bloody idiot. Do you know how much worry you were causing?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Bloody right you're sorry."

Ding, as the elevator opened, England wiped his tear ridden face and picked up the bigger man bridal style.

"Iggy I can walk."

"Bloody idiot, shut up before you hurt yourself even more. We have to get out of here."

"But-"

"Mon cher just listen to him!"

"Yeah Al, we don't have time."

Stubborn as he is Alfred shut his mouth and let himself be carried as the group began running for the exit tunnel, having to unfortunately having to push through civilians and run down the escalators that led to the parking garage. They reached Mattie's car and England and America took up the backseat while Canada was already starting up the car and drove toward the exit. Inserted their five use ticket, and sped off before grabbing it.

Looking up at the giant windows you could see the group of nurses and Dr. Furman running through the hall. Not knowing that who they were looking for was long gone.

England stared at the sleeping boy. Filled with relief that he was alright. But also knowing that they were going to have to patch him back up when they got back to his place.

When they reached the hotel, Francis finally broke the silence.

"It would probably be best if Mattieu and I went up and gathered all their things, while you and America stayed here."

And with that England was left with his thoughts and a sleeping child. _Well, I guess he's not a child anymore. _England thought. The head on his lap made a small snoring sound and turned before falling silent again. Showing the large bandage covered in red that England could only assume was blood.

He didn't notice he was crying until a drop of water landed on America's calm face. What was wrong with him? He was the Great Empire of Britain! And here he was crying over such a simple thing. Scotland would be really rubbing it in his face if he was here.

He wiped his face and looked at his precious child. He looked so calm. And if you couldn't see the bandages you could have believed nothing was wrong at all.

"Don't you worry, Al," he found himself whispering to himself more than anyone. "We'll get you better. You'll see."

He brushed a couple strands of his sandy blonde hair away from his face, and took off his glasses, and put them in his breast pocket for safekeeping. Not that there was much left to keep safe.

He began to softly pet America's hair as he slept, staring out the window as he did it. The child really needed to wash it. But he probably didn't get much of a chance to.

There was a lot that they would have to figure out when they arrived at England's place. Like what to do if the hospital decided to go to the television. Or if any of this leaked to the press. Most likely He, France, and Canada would be labeled as kidnappers. Or America would be thought to be a crazy lunatic on the loose.

America's mumbling snapped England out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry... Iggy... Mattie..."

England looked at him.

"It's okay America."

For now. For now, they were okay.

And somehow they would sort this out.

* * *

**Yeah, so short chapter is short. I just thought this would be a good spot to leave off at. The next chapter will undoubtably be longer. Anyways, thanks for reading. OH! And a certain thug that likes to stab our dear American will also be playing quite a role in this story. It wasn't just a simple 'mugging for your wallet' no, no, no. This will be blowing up very big. Okay, so bye!**


	4. You Need A Shower

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

They lost him. That man had serious injuries and they lost him. But that made the doctor ponder. _How was he able to move so quickly with such serious wounds?_ And something else was bothering him too. The scars.

_July 7th 10:20 pm_

"_Dr. Furman! You need to look at this!" One of the surgeons yelled._

"_What is it?"_

"_There are scars all over this man! And not just any, there are several fatal ones!"_

_Indeed there were. Scars were all over his body, one over his heart, two on his forehead, and smaller scars littered his body, but what stuck out the most._

_There was a scar that completely surrounded his waist. Like he had been sliced in half._

_He pulled himself back into focus. "Focus on the task at hand!"_

_Once the procedure of carefully sewing up the wounds was over, the surgeon pulled Dr. Furman over._

"_Dr. Furman. That man's wound. The wound on his neck. It sliced completely through his common carotid artery. A wound like that should have killed him within three seconds."_

"_I know."_

"Dr. Furman. There's no use in searching. He's gone."

"I know."

* * *

The plane ride back to England had been simple conversation between Canada and France, since England refused to leave America's side. When they finally found themselves at England's house another few hours had passed and it was almost 7:00 pm. Once France and England had helped America settle down on the sofa, England immediately disappeared to go find his medical supplies.

England returned with everything he deemed necessary, and everything he deemed necessary was a lot.

Once he finished setting up the room as a makeshift hospital room, he stood to help America move onto the pile of sofa cushions covered by multiple towels and sheets, and remove the robe on his back.

"Sorry, but I don't have any anesthesia so we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"It's fine Iggy, after all, the Hero can always withstand any pain."

At this time Canada and France sat on the opposite side of him. He gripped Canada's hand and closed his eyes.

With that, England began to work on him. Starting by pulling the off the useless bandages. Canada winced and averted his eyes.

Three large gashes cut across America's chest. Each at least an two inches deep. And the neck wound... Canada brought America's hand to his forehead. Fighting back tears.

"It's okay, Mattie. Don't worry. The Hero is always fine in the end."

England pulled out his needle and began stitching the skin back together.

Everything was silent except for the sound of skin being forced together. And as the time ticked by Canada was certain he saw a tear trickle down his emotionless face.

England slowly worked his magic along all three chest wounds until they were done. He looked over to the neck wound and stood, walked to the other side of America and bent down beside the nation. He looked at his face seeing a small path of liquid that had made it's way down his face.

He gently turned the younger nation's head to the side and brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face before getting to work on slowly stitching up his neck.

France felt nothing but pity for the boy. He knew America wouldn't like it, but the way the child's eyes glistened with tears and that a couple had already fallen made his heart wince in pain for the boy. He wondered how England was able to look so calm the whole time.

England's mind was going a million different directions at once. He wanted so desperately to let himself cry, but if he wanted to help keep America calm, then he had to remain strong.

After what seemed like an eternity, the job was finished and England sat back.

"Done."

He reached for a wet cloth to clean the surrounding skin on America and gently wiped the blood away. After re-bandaging the wounds he pulled the comforter he had set on the sofa and spread it out over America. He made sure the blanket covered him completely before turning around.

"Wait. You guys will stay right?" America asked his voice no bigger than a quiet whisper.

"Of course Al," Canada said, crouching down beside his brother. "Who said we'd leave. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks." was all he could muster out before finally falling unconscious.

"I'll go get some blankets." England said walking off.

When he returned he found France starting to doze off in one of his chairs. While Canada was on the ground beside his brother.

His hand still in grip with the other.

England couldn't help but smile as he tossed a blanket to France startling him from his sleep. Then he bent over and carefully covered the other brother in a blanket.

"Brothers forever, huh."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to sleep now frog." England said walking over to the other chair and slumping down into it.

"Night."

And for once, in a long time, England could fall asleep and have a good night sleep.

* * *

When America's eyes finally decided to open he had been awake for almost two hours. But he only just noticed that his hand was empty, he started to panic when his nose picked up the faint sent of maple.

He would have stood up to walk over to the beautiful scent if he wasn't injured. He knew that if he tried standing he would only cause more worry to the other nations around.

"Yo! Canada! Are you the one making that awesome smell?" he blurted out. Then he shut his mouth wondering if he woke up anyone, then looking around no one else was in the room. Everyone else must be awake.

"America, I'm the kitchen."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

America couldn't help but smirk at the conversation between his brother and his polar bear.

"Good, you're awake bloody git."

America looked up to see a certain brit towering over him, hand held out.

"Here," he said, hand extended, "You can't very well eat pancakes laying down."

He accepted the hand and England helped America to his feet.

"You need a shower," England said wrinkling his nose.

"Kind of hard to take a shower when you're strapped to a bed."

"They strapped you to the bed?"

"Yeah."

"ANGLETERRE! MATTIEU! AMERICA! TURN ON THE TELEVISION!"

France's voice almost knocked America back on his butt had England not had a hold of him.

"FRANCE! You bloody frog! What the heck was that for?"

But France wasn't listening, he was busy flipping through the channels until he settled on the news.

"_As you can see in this video by a pedestrian you can clearly see the kidnapping taking place. These three men Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, and Francis Bonnefoy," _

Pictures of the three flashed on the screen.

"_Are seen kidnapping severely wounded patient and government official Alfred Jones."_

Then a picture of Alfred flashed onscreen.

"_A warrant has been sent out for their arrest. It is recommended that if anyone has any information regarding the kidnapping you are to go to the police. Now onto other topics-"_

England shut off the tv. All eyes still glued on the screen. The silence was broken by France's phone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

" 'Ello?"

"Kesesesese! What have you guys been doing without the awesome me? You're all over the news! Kesese!"

"I am aware, Prussia."

"Kesesese! So what's wrong with the Hero?"

"Long story, but he got caught."

"No duh. Look there is some serious damage control that's gotta go down and everyone knows. West says that we are going to move the next meeting forward. And since it is already taking place at England's he doesn't see the harm in moving it up."

"Well, when is it?"

"Oh! Two days from now. West says we need to meet up as soon as possible, he also said he'd be calling England about it."

France looked up to see England on the phone. No doubt it was Germany.

"And 'ow may I ask do you know all this?"

"Well, living with West, it's not that hard to pester him about information. Kesesese!"

"Hmm."

"Okay, well I gotta go eat some awesome food, since I'm starving. See ya later! Kesese!"

And with that Prussia hung up the phone and left France to answer two questioning brothers.

"What's going on?" They asked in unison.

France was about to reply when England beat him to it.

"The next G8 meeting, has been moved forward to two days from now."

"Oh. Guess it's time for some damage control huh?" America hung his head.

"Yeah, but it'll all be useless if you're just going to pout. Go take a shower and focus on healing."

America turned and headed to the bathroom. It was clean and he was about to get into the shower when he realized he didn't have any clothes.

"Hey! Iggy! Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah, here."

The older had been prepared as he handed America some shorts and a T-Shirt to change into. Along with a change of underwear.

"Thanks."

After carefully peeling off the bandages he stepped into the warm water and relished in it's warmth. It felt good to wash his hair, but the soap stung slightly on his newly patched up wounds. He found himself relaxed as he stood in the massaging water droplets.

He could has stayed like that for hours, until his stomach decided to be done.

He turned off the nozzle and reached for a towel.

After getting nice and dry he put the set out clothes and walked out to the kitchen.

He was cut off by England holding up more bandages to place on him.

After a few minutes of arguing about being hungry and the importance of why we wear bandages America gave in and allowed the older nation to place the bandages on the wounds.

Soon enough America was in the kitchen and piling pancakes onto a plate.

The others, already had eaten, sat around and discussed the upcoming meeting. And what to do about covering up everything.

"Clearly people are going to wonder why someone would kidnap a patient."

"And vat about the people who probably saw him running from the doctors?"

"And what are we going to do about his belongings that are still at the hospital?"

"OH CRAP!"

The other three paused to stare at America with his mouth open.

"What is it?"

"My wallet. Was stolen by the man who mugged me."

"Why is that so important?"

"He wasn't just any regular thug. He..."

"What?"

"He had a tattoo of a phoenix up in flames."

Everyone froze. This wasn't just any simple mugging for your wallet.

League of Restoration.

Monster hunters.

* * *

**So what did I say? Yep, so this is really going to blow up into something.**

**Wow, didn't even notice how long this was until I looked and saw how long it was.**

**So I went and changed the line about Germany calling the meeting, but it was originally China, until I realized, China isn't part of the G8. Don't worry he's gonna pop in here at one point or another. **

**But I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**So quick explanation, I was looking for types of symbols and I typed up 'Symbols of Rebirth' and a picture of a phoenix popped up. So I went with that.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Bye 3**


	5. A Normal Meeting Turned Sour

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

The meeting started off the same as it always does, Canada's forgotten, Prussia's watching from a corner, England and France are busy strangling each other, America's laughing (from his wheelchair), Japan senses the mood and refrains from speaking, Italy's got his white flags ready, Russia sits back, and everyone is just waiting for Germany to blow up.

"EVERY BODY SHUT UP!" Said German exclaims, "We need to get this meeting started."

Everyone sat down in their seats and waited for the German to continue.

"Now, I'm sure that everyone here has been informed of the issue at hand?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Gud. I'll go over everything for safe measure. First we have the main issue at hand. Covering up this so called kidnapping and finding some sort of an explanation of the fact that America did not die after being fatally wounded. No doubt someone from the hospital will be coming after America for answers as well.

"Second, America has also been found out by the League of Restoration and no doubt, now that they know he's not dead they'll be after him again, along while searching about the rest of us.

"Thirdly, we need to find the place where the League of Restoration his hiding."

"Great deduction Sherlock," a certain brit spoke up, "In case you haven't noticed the whole world has been searching for them since the 1800's. They've been able to evade every one of our attempts to catch them."

There were several murmurs flying around the room.

Germany continued, "But only recently have they learned of the identity of one of our own."

"Vee~ Germany what to you mean? Vee~?"

Germany kept his stance as the startling words came out his mouth.

"Simple. We've got bait."

And all eyes turned to America. He looked down.

"Craaap."

* * *

Tired eyes continued to stare at the glowing computer screen in front of him. As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn't stop. He needed answers. How could a person have his carotid artery sliced in half and loose so much blood and still be alive. The blood would have stopped flowing to his brain and his body would shut down almost as soon as het cut it. It defies the laws of the human body.

Human.

That man. He couldn't be human.

Dr. Furman looked back at the computer screen. He typed into the box. _Immortals._

Greek mythology. Egyptian mythology. All mythology. He continued to scroll down the page.

His eyes were starting to sag from being so sleep deprived. Then they snapped open when he suddenly got an email.

League of Restoration

_ Greetings Dr. Caleb Furman, after deep consideration and debate, the League of Restoration sends this request letter in order to alert you of your eligibility to enter this league._

_ The league sees your talent and wishes you to come aboard. We also have recent information that you were a doctor involved in helping with the person known as Alfred F. Jones. More information will be given to you once you accept this letter. Just know, once you accept this letter there will be no backing out._

_ Please reply your answer as soon as you read this letter then delete it immediately afterwards._

_Best Regards,_

_The League of Restoration_

The League of Restoration? What was that?

Alfred F. Jones. That was the man who wasn't human. The man he had to know more about. How did this group of people know about him?

More importantly, are they trust worthy?

Maybe not, but Dr. Furman's curiosity was peaking.

They might have the answers to everything he was looking for.

He wasn't just a doctor, he was a scientist, if this Alfred Jones figure had some type of healing ability. There's no telling what they might be able to achieve in health department. They could save lives. Millions more lives.

Should he take the chance?

There was so much he could loose though, it might be like selling his soul to the devil.

He decided on his reply.

_Dear League of Restoration,_

_ Regarding your previous letter, I have decided on an answer in reply.  
_

* * *

"What do you mean? Are you implying that we use Alfred as bait to lure out the League? Are you bloody insane?" England and Canada had both stood up to voice their opinions, but no one heard Canada.

"I'm not implying, England. I'm saying it loud and clear."

"I'll repeat, are you bloody insane?"

"Angleterre, maybe we should try to listen to his plan."

"What's wrong with you France? It's obvious he's injured and he shouldn't be moving or me might reopen his wounds!"

"Vee~ Everyone's yelling."

"England-san you should calm down."

"If no one comes up with a plan then I can just go hit them with my pipe. Kolkolkol."

"Kesesese! I love watching these meetings!"

"Someone hear me."

"Ugh, I wish I had some beer."

"You frog! Don't you care at all about America's safety?"

"Oh course I do! But Germany has a point."

"What's wrong with you?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

The whole room quieted and turned to look at where the voice had come from.

America was on the brink of tears when he finally was able to speak.

"Has anyone asked me how I felt about this?"

No one responded.

"That's what I thought. Now let me speak. I agree with Germany. I am responsible for this whole incident and I want to help fix it in any way that I can. If using myself as bait will work, then I'll do it."

"But America you-"

"I'm not a child anymore England. I can make my own decisions now. I've been making my own decisions for a long time now.

"I'm the Hero, and the Hero can't sit back while everyone else puts their lives on the line."

America fell silent and waited for a stunned Germany to continue.

"Well, as I was saying. This is my idea. We have America be in public at all times, he will also be constantly surveyed. One person will be with him at all times."

"I'll do that."

And for once, everyone heard the Canadian.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of. We need to also establish who will be in the areas around America. The best choices for that would probably be Japan, Russia, and England."

"Hai."

"Okay."

"Kolkolkol."

"Which means, Italy and France will be working with me while dealing with the hospital people who were witness to the phenomenon that is our healing abilities."

"The Doctor who was in charge of my supervision, his name is Dr. Caleb Furman."

"Okay, that's a start. We can work from there. If anything goes wrong contact France, Italy, or me. Understand?"

A multitude of yeses came from the group.

"Gud. Tomorrow we will all depart for America's place, since we need to be within close range in case of emergency. This meeting is over."

And with that everyone stood (Except America) and began to make their way to the exit. Canada made his way beside his brother.

"You know, England was only to protect you." he whispered to his brother.

"I know. But I can't keep playing the role of his precious son forever."

"I'm just saying. In his mind you'll always be that."

"I know."

* * *

**Okay! So here's chapter 5. Took me long enough. Anyways, just to clear a few things up. The way I see it, England is America's father, same to Canada but more adopted since France had Canada first. So that's how I go**

**with it. Also, I just want to say thanks to anyone who has read this. It makes me feel very happy about this and I promise that I'll be finishing this. But once school comes around I won't have as much time. And don't worry to all our Awesome fans. Mr. Prussia will be sneaking into as many scenes as he can. Kesesese! Bye! 3**


	6. Understanding

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

_The young man walked along the sidewalk, his smile growing bigger with each step. He looked up to see the sun still shining brightly in the July day. He continued his walk down the street, hoping to get to the cupcake place before they closed. He'd heard they'd been on a TV show so they must be good._

_After a few moments he began to notice the fact that he was going the wrong direction._

"_Oops."_

_The turned back to start heading the other way, when he noticed a figure crouching on the ground. It seemed to be crying. Being the Hero he was he decided to help the poor stranger out._

"_Hey, Bro! Why are ya crying?" his voiced boomed into the distance. The figure stood up and waited, as if beckoning for the strange man to come closer. He walked towards the figure, wanting to know what he could do to help._

_The figure turned and ran. Then he tripped and fell._

_Hoping the figure was alright the young man ran towards him to help him up._

"_Hey! Are you okay?"_

_When he was almost close enough to pull the person up, he stood on his own and turned into a small alley between two houses._

"_Bro are you alright?" He asked following._

_When he turned the corner, he jumped back in surprise when the figure pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the other's chest and pulled down. Causing a rip in his shirt and a canyon to form as the man gasped in pain and surprise._

_The pain was excruciating._

_He looked up towards the villain._

"_Why would you do that, man?"_

_The man's face was shadowed by his hair, but a large smirk was visible._

_He lunged again, causing more pain to shoot up the other's body._

_A scream of pain pierced the night's silence._

_The knife wielder stepped forward. The wounded was able to get a look at the phoenix tattoo on his arm. His eyes widened in fear as the man walked closer to the wounded man crouched against the wall._

_The man brought his face into full view._

_The first thing he noticed about the villain, made him want to scream once more._

_The big browed, blonde haired, green eyed villain came straight up and began shaking the American Hero on the ground. Yelling at him._

_Yelling at him._

"America!"

_Shaking him._

"Wake up!"

_His chest hurt so bad._

"ALFRED WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU BLOODY GIT!"

America woke with a start flying up, gasping for breath, clutching his chest, and staring at the British man in front of him. His eyes full of concern as he looked at the terrified child before him.

He looked around his bed to see France and Canada both on edge as well.

Had he been screaming in his sleep?

He looked at the window to see that the sun was still down. It was still nighttime.

His body was shaking furiously as he looked at the nations around him. He was okay, he reassured himself. These people were here to help.

He slowed his breathing and tried to calm himself. But his shaking wouldn't stop. He realized he was sweating too.

"America. Are you alright?"

He looked towards the Brit. He began shaking more and lunged towards the man and hugged him. Taken by surprise, England didn't really know what to do about his child. He never would have expected for America to ever hug him. Ever.

But here he was. Sitting in his lap, holding onto him as though letting go would kill him. England felt his shirt began to get wet as he realized America was crying.

America.

Was crying.

France and Canada decided it would be a good time to leave the room and let the two have a father son bonding moment.

England held his child in his arms and began to cradle him as he had done when he was little, and had had nightmares.

Finally a small voiced made it's way out of the sobbing nation's mouth.

"It was the night I was attacked. I saw a man crying, so I decided to help him. But then he stabbed me. Everything was the same. Until after the second time he stabbed me,"

England was stunned. This was what he had been dreaming about.

"Then something was different from how it really went. The man smiled really big. But it was an evil smile. And he came in close so I could see his face.."

His grip on England tightened. England had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"And it was you Iggy. You had hurt me. You stabbed me."

England just stared and for a long time the two sat in silence. England didn't know what to say.

After some time America spoke again.

"Please... don't hate me Iggy."

Then England understood. This wasn't about the dream, wasn't about having to be used as bait, about the stabbing.

It was about England.

After all this time he believed England had never forgiven him for leaving.

That he hated him.

England gave a small smile and hugged his ex colony harder.

"I don't hate you America. I never did."

America's eyes widened. Then they closed and he let himself smile.

"I love you Dad."

And he drifted back into a calm slumber, to be filled with all the good things.

England smiled.

He kissed the child's forehead and placed him back down in the bed, and made sure he was safe and secure in his blankets.

As he turned to leave the room, he turned back to the sleeping America.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yes, so it be a very short chapter. But I felt that it was so good that I had to have one chapter just for that. Plus, I'm lazy, and don't really want to write.**

**Okay! So if anyone can name the TV show _AND_ the cupcake place that I mentioned, I'll let the winner have any word they want go in the next chapter. It can be a verb, noun, adjective. Whatever.**

**Any ways. Yes, some bonding moments I put in. I felt they needed to come to terms. Ain't it just so sweet?**

**Okay, I'm gonna go now. Bye!**


	7. Romano Loves Tomatoes Too

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

America woke up the next day feeling better than ever. He couldn't help it. He felt so happy. Iggy didn't hate him. Relieved, the young nation pushed himself out of bed, finding that he could move relatively easy. Is wounds were a long way from healing, but they were healed enough for America to move around without much trouble.

And to top it off, Mattie had been making him his amazing pancakes everyday. He could smell the delicious maple syrup wafting up from the kitchen. He walked over to the dresser in the room and pulled out a white T-Shirt to slip on. The gray sweatpants he had slept in were probably dirty since he wore them most of yesterday too, but he didn't care.

He carefully made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where a smiling Canadian was busy cooking away at his pancakes.

"Sup Mattie!"

Canada turned and smiled even more at his brother. He and France had heard the entire conversation and was happy to know that the two were able to come to terms.

"Not much America, just making pancakes."

America's old self returned and his stupid grin lit up the whole room as he sat down.

For the moment, it felt like there was nothing bad going on. He wished it could stay like this forever.

Canada lay down a massive pile of maple covered pancakes in front of the other country.

America smiled.

It would all turn out okay.

That he was sure of.

* * *

He had been waiting there for almost three hours and nobody had shown up. He was beginning to think this was all a hoax, just a prank.

But how did they get this information?

So he sat.

And waited.

Another hour passed and no one came. He told himself he'll give them one more hour, then he's going home.

"Dr. Caleb Furman."

The man turned around. About freaking time. He stood up and walked over to shake hands.

"That's me. Now can you tell me why we decided to meet at a tattoo parlor?"

* * *

Italy walked beside Germany as they headed back to Germany's place. France should also be headed there.

Italy was happy to help America, he made him laugh.

But he was also more suited to be working on something that required less fighting. Plus he had Germany here to protect him in case he got in a pinch.

The Italy remembered he also needed to help America find that "Atmosphere" book. They could go look after this.

"Vee~ Germany! What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"That's why we are all meeting up at my place. To discus what we are going to do."

"Oh."

The two continued on towards the house.

Stepping inside, they saw more people than they needed to.

France, and Prussia were there (Since he lives there.) Plus Spain and Romano. Romano saw the two walk in and he came charging up to Germany.

"Hey you Potato Freak! What do you think you're doing bringing my brother into another dangerous situation?"

Germany just rolled his eyes before speaking, "This is not the dangerous part of the situation. That is being handled by the rest of the G8."

"Don't try anything stupid with me, anything you get my brother involved in is dangerous. Potato Freak!"

"Aww! Romano! Don't shout, it's not polite, after all, we're the ones here uninvited," Spain said giving Romano a hug.

"Get away from me you dang Tomato Freak!"

"Don't say that Romano, don't forget, you love tomatoes too!"

Germany just stared at the two before noticing Prussia and France over in a corner whispering a heated discussion, occasionally sneaking a glance at Germany.

He knew something was up, so before they could talk any more he walked over to them. And began staring them down. Even if Prussia was older, Germany was still taller.

"So what are you two chit chatting about?" he asked, giving them is evil stare.

They both just smiled and said in unison, "Potatoes!"

He knew that they were most definitely not talking about potatoes. He'd better keep a close eye on them, just in case they tried anything.

"Germany!" Spain called out, "Are we going to get started or what?"

"Yes. Let's sit at the table."

Once everyone was situated, Germany spoke.

"For those of you who don't have full awareness of what's going on," He glanced at Spain and Romano, "Our job is to be able to give an explanation, to the hospital as to why America did not die from the injuries he sustained, and to explain to the press that this was not a kid..." He trailed off, before pulling out his phone to make a call.

"Vee~ Germany what's wrong?"

"Who was it who was going to be by America's side 24/7 ?"

Italy thought for a minute.. "Umm, it was that one guy, umm... Oh! Cana... da." Realizing what Germany was thinking.

Germany finished dialing and put the phone next to his ear. Someone picked up on the other line.

"Bloody! Germany! Do you know how early it is here?"

"England, we have to do something about Canada."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm pretty certain a kidnapper walking out in the open will be likely to get caught by the police."

"Do you think we haven't thought about that? Don't worry Germany, we've got it covered. Okay, I'm going back to bed now."

"Wait, where are you? Aren't you guys still in Europe?"

"No, we came to America yesterday after the meeting. Okay, goodnight."

With that England hung up the phone and tumbled back to sleep.

Germany let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, they're prepared for that. Now, back to the task at hand."

* * *

Dr. Furman seemed surprised that they would let him into the League so easily. After going through the process of tattooing a Phoenix on his arm he found himself being lead to a hotel.

It was strange, being away from home.

The headquarters were in New York, but the League had smaller groups placed all over the U.S. And there were places all over the world that had these people in the League. This was just the American League, there's some in England, China, Germany, France, Korea, Japan, all over the world.

He never would have thought that the headquarters for America would be in a hotel. Yet he followed the man, Toby Lucas, he had told him, into the hotel and to the elevator. When they stepped in, however, Caleb was surprised to see there was an extra button on the elevator panel. Toby pressed it and the elevator began it's descent down. The door opened up to reveal two more elevators in the room they stepped into, they walked into one and there was a panel of three buttons.

_Laboratory_

_Housing Quarters_

_Briefing Room_

Toby noticed Caleb looking at the buttons as he pushed _Laboratory_.

"You'll be spending most of your time here," he said as the door dinged open. "Since you're a scientist and all."

"Hmm." Dr. Caleb was in fact very interested in being able to learn more about the mysterious man whose body somehow managed to survive.

"Dr. Rose, this is Dr. Caleb, the one who was in charge of the Alfred Jones file."

The woman turned to face the doctor. She was of moderate height and she had dark brown hair with a cowlick coming up the back of her short hair. She work goggle glasses which made her eyes seem to bug out. She smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Dr. Annabel Rose. Major in genetics and DNA. I've heard a lot about you Dr. Furman and I look forward to working with you." She said with a huge smile as she shook the man's hand.

"Okay, Anna, I'm gonna leave the doctor with you. See you later. Good luck, Dr. Furman."

Toby left in the elevator.

Caleb turned back to Dr. Rose, "What does he mean good luck?"

She smiled, "Well, you're a scientist yourself. We can get a bit excited sometimes. Especially me. I just love examining new pieces of DNA. I love what I do." she turned and began to walk into the huge lab room. "Follow me, we've got work to do."

Following her into the lab room he could see lots of different scientists working on several different projects.

He followed her into a smaller room that was still fairly large. When he walked in there he was surprised to see several photos of said patient. Many of him walking on the streets, several photos looked as if they dated back to pioneer times.

"This specific case we decided to call 'Case Patient Impossible' seeing as his recovery was essentially impossible."

Dr. Furman looked at her then went over to a fairly large table covered in papers, microscopes and several tubes of blood. He picked up the file that had the case name on it and opened it to see a picture of Mr. Jones.

"Here at the League of Restoration we deal with many different creatures. Such as dragons, vampires, griffins, etc. But this has been our biggest issue since we were formed."

Dr. Furman just continued to read.

**Name: Alfred F. Jones**

**Age: Approx. 500 years**

**Birthdate: 1513**

Caleb didn't read anymore. 500 years old? That's impossible.

"This is impossible, most people can't live much longer than 80-90 years old at most. How can this man be 500 years old?"

"Dr. Furman, have you ever heard of Nation Personifications?"

"What?"

"This is what we have learned in our League's 200 years of existence. Every time a country is born, a child is born to personify that country. They are born and will eventually die, but can still live as long as their culture still continues on or have close ties/culture with another country. Example is who we believe to be the personification of Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt, although Prussia has been dissolved, he was also known as East Berlin, so he is most likely part of Germany."

Caleb was dumbfounded. This was impossible.

"Come one, let's get to work." She said, slipping into her lab coat.

* * *

**Okay! So yeah! That's it for this chapter. Pretty long, if you ask me. Anyways, no one guessed the cupcake place, It was Jilly's Cupcakes, and they appeared on the show cupcake wars.**

**I'll think of something else to do in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, yeah it's getting deep now. **

**Also, I just want to say thanks to anyone who has read this far. You guys make me feel truly blessed. You guys gave me the encouragement I needed to keep this going, and I promise you I'll try to finish it. Thanks.**

**Goodbye now!**


	8. Blazing Green Eyes

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

* * *

Canada lay in one America's guest bedrooms staring at the blue tinted roof above his head. He knew they were going to be doing some serious makeovers in order to cover their identities. Had left after England stepped out of America's room, getting a plane ride over to Germany's for the meeting they were going to have regarding their jobs. Later that night, Germany had called England, and his shouts could be heard throughout America's place.

All in all, everyone here so far was, America, England, Japan, Russia, and himself. Canada thought it was fairly ridiculous that France had come over to America's in the first place. Oh well.

He continued to stare at the celling. He hadn't been able to sleep much that night. He too was worried for America's safety. He loved his brother dearly, and although be could be a bit of a pain more often than not, he wasn't sure what the world would do without America.

He found his eyes wandering over to the clock on the nightstand.

4:12 am

He pushed himself out of the bed and walked over to the window. The moon was beautiful as it shined through the window. He felt like he could sit in that moonlit all night and just relax. He felt his eyes slither closed and he lay back against the chair he had sunk into.

When he woke up he realized the sun had slowly found it's way to the sky. He turned his head to peak at the clock.

6:25 am

He stood up and figured he might as well head down the stairs and start on breakfast. He smiled.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

France walked with the rest of the group towards the terminal. He was exhausted. He had no idea why he thought it would be a good idea to go to America's then fly back over to Germany's. Oh well.

"Hey France!"

He turned around and faced a smirking Gilbert.

"Gilbert! We're in public!"

He didn't look one bit fazed. "Oops. Kesesesese!"

His brother loomed behind him. "Gilbert, if you do not behave yourself-"

"Yeah yeah West, I got it. So anyways Francis..."

Germany stood there as the two continued their conversation. His eyes twitching slightly. He did not understand them.

* * *

"So, Dr. Rose?"

She looked up from the microscope. "Yes?"

"I was just curious, what made you join the League?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, there are several reasons for it. My major one is for the same reason you joined. I wanted to know more. But I also have other reasons as well."

"As a teenager, I was very wild like most teenagers. Smart and nerdy yes. But still a wild child." She paused before continuing, "One Spring Break, I took a trip with my family to London..."

_She smiled pulling her parents and brother along. "Come on! We have to see everything there is to see!"_

"_Calm down Annabel! We have plenty of time." her mother laughed._

"_Yeah Anna. Let's slow down." Her brother was so lazy._

"_Fine. Come on! Let's go have dinner! It's getting late out anyway."_

_After dragging her family into the nearest restaurant, they sat down and ordered and enjoyed their meal._

_Blazing green eyes peeked from behind a newspaper, and stared at the laughing family._

"Dr. Rose?"

She blinked, coming back to reality. "Sorry. I phased out for a minute."

"Oh."

"Anyways, while we were there, we were out during dark, and a man followed us to our hotel. And snuck into our room. Killed my family, and left me there to cry. No reasoning. He just killed them. As I sat by my dead brother's body, I looked the man in the eyes..."

_She was crying. Tears streaming down her face as she looked into the man's blazing green eyes. Those green eyes that weren't human. No human could be so cruel!_

"_What are you?"_

_He smirked._

"_I am England."  
_

* * *

**Okay yesh, a very short chapter today. Sorry it's so short. I was just trying to get something written and I've been having a bit of writer's block. And don't worry, I'll work on the story some more.**

**Also! I decided to start and Ouran HighSchool Host Club fanfic. It's called "I Don't Want To Be Found" I only have a small bit done, but the first chapter is fairly long. So go check it out!**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time, bye bye!**


	9. Everyone Should Have Hair Like Russia

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

_So this is it, huh?_ America thought as he and Canada were getting a serious makeover to cover up their identities. Japan was doing most of the work. After what seemed like an eternity, he held a mirror up to their faces.

What America saw as he looked into the mirror almost made him wet himself.

His hair had been dyed a slight red and trimmed down. He was forced to put in contacts that turned his eyes green, and Japan and his handy work had somehow managed to make his face longer and slimmer that it really was.

"Wow, bro. You really know how to change people. Literally."

"Hai. I am very good makeup artist."

America turned his head to look at his brother.

Canada's silky blonde hair was now black and his color contacts were brown. Japan had made his skin darker in complexion and gave him a more childish face than it already was. His hair was cut and styled short and his curl was slicked back into his hair. Seeing as that is the most stand out feature.

The American smirked.

"France is gonna flip."

Canada just stared at his reflection before letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

The plane ride from Germany's place to America's was not a quiet one to say the least.

The whole time Romano was spending time strangling his former caretaker for calling him cute. France and Prussia were chatting away casually. Or as casual as those two can get.

And if Germany could somehow manage to keep from exploding, what happened next would surely make him snap.

He was sitting in his chair, staring out the window, and trying to drown out the voices that were playing in the background. When sweet little Italy walks up and sits down on Germany's lap. And if that wasn't enough, he had a plate of pasta with him.

Germany sighed, "Italy."

"Hmm?" He said through a mouthful of pasta.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAP?"

The smaller nation squeaked, "Vee~! I-I'm sorry Germany!" He screamed jumping off his lap in a hurry. "You see! Gilbert and Big Brother France said that you would like it if I sat on you and since you're my best friend, I thought that if it would make you hap-"

Germany cut him off.

"Italy, calm down. I'm not angry... Just, don't sit on me again."

"Vee~! Okay Germany!" he smiled walking off.

Germany stood from his seat and walked over to his brother and his accomplice.

* * *

"Oh God! Kesesesese! Did you see that! He actually did it! Kesesese!"

"Honhonhonhon! I did not think that he would really do it!"

The two devils sat in the back of the plane laughing to the point that America would be put to shame. (Now that's saying something).

But their funny fire was almost immediately doused when the two suddenly looked up at the angry German towering over them.

His face was so scary that Chuck Norris would be scared.

The two fell silent.

"H-hey West. What's going on?"

Germany leaned in to his brother's face so they were mere centimeters apart.

"If you ever pull something like that again. I vill personally KICK YOU OUT!"

Prussia's face paled slightly. "Woah West, calm down. I promise, I won't pull another prank like that again."

Germany removed himself from Gil's personal space. "Gut."

When he walked off the two let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess we're not doing that again. Onhon."

"Kesese. No."

* * *

Dr. Furman had learned so much in just two days, but he still had some questions lingering. Are their body sizes in comparison to the size of the country, or age? Because China is huge, yet his body size is smaller than England. Yet, with England and America, America is a large country and his body size is similar. While England's personification is smaller than your average Englishman.

What about age? China is over 4,000 years old, yet his personification looks like one of the younger ones. Did they stop aging after so long?

So much information was here but there was still so much to learn.

Then there was Dr. Rose.

It didn't make sense to him why one of the countries would kill her family. England, for that matter. He would probably be the last country Dr. Furman would think of to kill a person.

It didn't make sense.

Caleb looked up from the microscope when he heard the door open. Dr. Rose stepped in and went to grab her lab coat.

_She's pretty._ He found himself thinking. He blushed slightly and looked back down at the blood samples he was staring at.

"These are the first blood samples we've gotten from one of the countries. Thanks to one of our field fighters. After fighting the one known as America, he was able to get plenty of blood. As you would probably know being the one who patched him up."

Suddenly another question popped into Caleb's mind.

"Dr. Rose, if you don't mind me asking. What are you going to do about the fact that three other countries have warrants for arrest?"

"That is probably a good thing. If they get caught, we have the funding to bail them out and capture them ourselves. So if one gets caught, it would work to our benefit."

"Oh."

* * *

"MATTIEU! WHAT 'APPENED TO YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL 'AIR?"

France's shout could be heard throughout the whole house. Along with America's laugh afterwards. Canada felt his face going red from so much attention.

"W-well, since I need to be in disguise, Japan cut it. And dyed it black."

"B-b-but, it was so long and-"

"France! Bro! You look like you're about to faint bro! Hahaha!"

"Kesese! I think it looks good."

"Hai. I like it."

"Vee~ Japan, are you saying that because you have black hair too?"

"Hai."

"You're all twits. It's just hair."

"Well of course you'd say that! Looking like the punk you are! Black shee-"

"SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY!"

"I think you should all have hair like mine, so that when you become one we can all match, da?"

"You're all stupid."

"Aww! Lovi! You're so cute when you hate the world!"

"Get away from me you tomato freak!"

"Seriously, you dummkopfs."

* * *

**Yes, another short chapter. I is sorry, I've been lazy and I've had to work on my school work along with a job. So by the time I finally get all that done, I really have no inspiration to write.**

**I'll try to get more written as soon as I can.**

**Bye Bye!**


	10. Fires Fuel His Violet Hatred

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

Today was the day. Where they were going to start their search. They were going to begin by returning to where America had been hurt, then go from there.

So here he was, standing by the place he had been wounded with his brother. After walking through many crowds and thanking that the disguises worked, they were finally able to get back to the scene of the crime.

They had changed their plan several times before finally agreeing on something.

America and Canada had gotten ride of the color contacts and the mold that changed their facial appearance, hair would last a while, but it would eventually grow back out.

The trackers were in their shoes, so when all was said and done, they could be found.

America thought he saw a figure move behind one of the buildings.

He leaned over to his brother, "Get ready, their here." he whispered.

The two sat down and waited.

Before they knew it they were completely surrounded. The group had guns pointed at the two from all directions. The tattoos on their arms showed it was the League of Restoration.

One of the men put his hand to his hear and made contact with someone on the other end. Presumably headquarters.

"Yes. We've caught them... No sir, just two... America and Canada... yes.. yes.. we'll be here."

He looked down at the two on the ground.

"Now you two are going to come with us quietly or you'll both end up in the hospital, and next time you won't be coming out."

America looked him dead in the eyes before letting out one of his infamous laughs.

"HAHAHA! Okay, Bro! My Buddy England told me not to fight anybody because of my injuries, cause they're still bad from the last time one of you monsters mugged me!"

The man pushed the gun into America's mouth.

"I would think twice before I say something stupid. It just might save your life."

"A-america, maybe you should listen."

America turned to his brother, pushing the gun out of his mouth. "Oh come on Mattie, they can't kill us, so what do we have to worry about. I'm gonna say what I want to, and I'm also gonna say the truth. And truth is, the real monsters here are the ones who murder."

The man grabbed America's head and turned him back. "So you mean to say that all those wars you participate in. You're not killing anyone?" the venom in his voice was thick.

America glared at him. "There's one important difference between us my friend."

A car showed up and the two countries were blindfolded and they were forced in.

Looking at nothing, America finished.

"We don't feel good about what we do afterwards."

* * *

England, Japan, and Russia were all in the surrounding areas watching everything go down.

England pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The person on the other line picked up.

"Hello this is Germany."

"They're in. Now it's up to us."

"Got it. We're on it."

England ended the call and stared at the disappearing car.

He smiled.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

The two nations had their blindfolds removed. Canada looked at the car they were in. It was very clean and nice. Their captors were sitting across from his brother and him. They wore suits and had their short hair slicked back in a similar fashion to Germany's. One had dark brown, while the other had a lighter brown hair color.

They were staring at the two nations with eyes narrowed. Canada was extremely uncomfortable under their stares and he glanced at his brother.

The idiot was lounging in the seats looking out the window with his signature smile plastered on his face. The silence in the car was almost choking. Finally America broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Canada. Next week you wanna play some ball with me, Bro huh?"

"No thank you America. If I remember correctly last time ended badly."

"Really? I remember it being hilarious."

The two men in front of the young nations were just staring at them. The darker brunette spoke first.

"You speak as if you think you'll be getting out of this."

"We don't think, we know," America chided.

"You won't be getting out of this. The place you are being lead to is an inescapable facility. No creature has ever been able to get out."

America just smirked.

"Well, I guess we'll be the first."

* * *

Russia reached into his pocket for his phone to contact England and Japan.

"Hello England? Everything went as planned, da?"

"Yes yes, all's set in motion."

"Okay, I'm going to call Japan now."

"Uh, okay."

He ended the call and dialed the Japanese man.

...

...

...

...

"O-oh, k-konichiwa Russia-san. W-why are you calling?"

"To make sure everything is fine on your side. Everything is good, da?"

"H-hai. Everything is fine Russia-san. I have to go now Russia-san. Tell England-sama I'm okay. B-bye!"

The line went dead. Russia's face darkened.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"H-hai. Everything is fine Russia-san. I have to go now Russia-san. Tell England-sama I'm okay. B-bye."

Japan closed his phone. And returned it to his pocket.

"Okay. I told them everything is fine. Now let them go."

The young man holding his grip on the strong grenade ready to throw it into the building filled with people smirked.

"I'll let them go."

Japan sighed in relief.

"Go to death."

With that he released the safety pin and the grenade plunged deep into the building.

Japan froze as his eyes widened.

3..

2..

1..

BOOM!

The building went up in flames, killing the many people inside. Japan could hear the screams of the innocent men, women, and children who were in there being slowly roasted. Their skin melting off slowly and full of pain.

Japan fell to the ground. He felt tears escape his once emotionless eyes.

"G-gomen nasai America- san. G- GOMEN NASAI!"

Then darkness overtook him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAHH! AH!"

Canada stared in shock as his brother writhed on the floor of the car.

"America! America! What's wrong!"

The captors just watched in humor as the poor nation screamed in agony.

"STOP IT! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!"

Tears were pouring from the young nations eyes. He was clutching his body in pain.

"America! What's happening? What's going on?"

Canada felt himself growing fearful. What was happening? This wasn't part of the plan.

"SO MANY! THIS.. THIS IS 9/11 ALL OVER AGAIN! MATTIE HELP! MAKE IT STOP!"

America suddenly stopped. His body relaxed, tears continuing to flow.

Canada bent down to reach his brother. He picked him up and America immediately latched onto his sibling. Looking up into his violet eyes with his baby blue ones he spoke.

"Mattie, something's not right."

Then he buried his face into Canada's chest and began sobbing.

"M- Mattie, it hurts... it h-hurts s-s-so much."

Matthew let his eyes glide over to the two men seated in front of him.

They had something to do with this.

His violet eyes glared in hatred at the two.

They would pay.

The League of Restoration would pay.

* * *

**I bet no one saw that one coming huh? Yesh yesh I is an evil little worm.**

**So Yeah.**

**Recap over chapter to explain confusing things.**

**Japan gets captured by person from League of Restoration.**

**Said person blows up a bunch of people to weaken America.**

**Russia is suspicious.**

**Onhonhon. What will happen next?**

**Okay so I says bye now.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	11. The Hero's Knowledge and Apology

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

Canada stepped out of the car, his brother in his arms, and was greeted with another blindfold.

He could feel their captors pointing guns to his back, forcing him to move forward. He stumbled a couple of times, on account that America wasn't light. But if America could pull a car barehanded, then Canada could surely carry his brother.

He could feel himself being forced into a cold, metal chair. When someone came to take his brother from his arms, he only increased his grip. Same with America. Neither wanted to be separated from each other. Because, at that moment.

Each other was all they had.

He could hear the person back off and leave the room. Closing the door behind him.

Canada could hear the sound of a cough, and something wet trickle onto his shirt. He knew what it was, and it ticked him off to no end that these people, Alfred's own citizens, would cause him so much pain. First they attack him. Now his brother is coughing up blood from the death of so many.

He held his brother close when he heard new footsteps coming toward the room they were in. The sound of heels, '_A woman?'_ he wondered.

He could hear the door open as two people walked inside.

"Are you sure you can handle these beasts, Dr.?" a male voice asked.

"Sir I'm absolutely fine by myself." a female replied.

"If you say so."

He heard a few more footsteps.

"What is this?" the woman practically yelled. "Why is this one bleeding?"

"Ma'am, as you are aware, that one is the one known as America. In order to make sure they couldn't escape we-"

"I don't care what your reasoning is! This is unacceptable! What if it was one of your family who were killed, for the sake of restraining one person? Bring me some medical supplies immediately!"

"Y-yes, Dr."

Canada heard hurried footsteps leave the room and soon return.

"Here ma'am."

"Thank you."

Canada heard the woman approach them and lean down over his brother.

"Sir," She said addressing America, "If you would turn your head, please."

Slowly, Canada could feel his brother's face turn away from his chest.

"Thank you," she said, begging to clean his brother's face.

When she finished she forced some pain medication down his throat.

"I'm finished."

"Yes, ma'am."

The man walked up to the two nations, first removing America's blindfold, then reaching for Canada's. He was greeted by a blinding light hanging above their heads.

When his eyes finally adjusted he could see a woman sitting at the table across from them. There was another chair next to him. Obviously meant for America. And looking to his right he noticed a large mirror.

They were in an interrogation room.

The woman across from the two held two folders in her hand.

"Hello America, Canada. Before we get started I would like to introduce myself. I am -"

"Dr. Annabel Rose, 27 years old, and one of the top scientists in the organization known as the League of Restoration. Graduated college with highest scores of her class. Major in genetics and DNA. Always wanted to be a painter, but didn't believe it to be a practical career choice... Parents... were murdered during a trip to England over spring break, age was 18. Senior year of high school. A wild child. Brother was also murdered. His age was 20. Freshman in college."

America finished his speech with another violent cough.

Dr. Rose sat there dumbfounded. She probably should have expected it. Yet, her eyes were still wide in surprise.

Canada's expression hadn't changed.

"Mattie..."

He leaned down. "What is it America?"

His brother looked up at him. A small smile plastered along his face, more blood dripping from his lips.

"I guess the Hero really didn't think this one through. I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't mean to get you all caught up in this mess. But I promise, the Hero will get you out."

At this, Canada just stared at his brother. He didn't know he was crying until he saw water drip onto America's already tear stained face. He put his head down and whispered so only his brother could hear.

"America, you don't have to do these thing alone."

America looked at his brother.

His small smile exploded into an enormous grin.

"Thanks Mattie."

* * *

England had returned to America's place to join up with Russia, Japan, and Germany's team that somehow seemed to grow overnight.

"Vee~ Germany! Why hasn't Japan and Russia returned yet?"

"I don't know Italy."

England was wondering the same thing. When Russia called back after contacting Japan he said everything was fine. Something was up.

BANG!

All faces turned to the door as a crazed Russian came barging through. His eyes were wide in what looked like terror.

"Japan has been obtained, by the League."

Suddenly the group heard a boom in the distance. Everyone stood up and ran to the door where a certain Russian's eyes widened even more.

A building off in the distance exploded into flames and the screams were heard everywhere.

No one waited around, they all began sprinting towards the flames. Even Italy was sprinting to get there.

What was happening? How did they get the upper hand?

* * *

Waking up Japan's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. His hands were held behind his back and chained to a wall. His legs were bound as well. His neck was sore from being knocked out. And he could still feel the stains that tears had made when they trekked down his usually emotionless face.

He was sore, but he knew he couldn't worry about himself. He had to get out. Find the two North American Nations.

Although he was a generally strong nation, he couldn't seem to get the chains off. He didn't have any strength right then and he knew he would have to wait.

He could wait.

He's Japan.

Patience is his strongest trait.

* * *

Caleb was in shock. Staring through the window at the American, how he was able to know so much.

"Thanks Mattie."

Caleb snapped out of his stupor. Looking back in he saw Dr. Rose in just as much shock as he was.

"If you two don't mind," She spoke up, the two boys looking at her, "May I begin?"

They both slightly nodded.

Then the one known as America opened his mouth. "But not of there's an audience. I want everyone behind that glass gone to when they can't hear us. I don't trust them."

"And you trust me?" she replied.

He shook his head. "No, but you more so than the three listening in."

Caleb looked at the other two, they seemed to be just as surprised him.

"I'm not telling you anything until they leave."

Caleb didn't want to, but if it would get them the information they needed. Turning to leave the older man, Toby, the same person he had met with, who had also come along to the small place they had stationed in St. Louis, grabbed his arm.

"He can't hear us, so he won't know wether we left or not."

"Yes I will. I'm your country. You're my citizen, if I'm close enough, I know what's running though your mind. Now get out. I want you far enough away that I can't hear your thoughts anymore."

The three residing in the room reluctantly left.

But Caleb was just stunned.

How could he know so much?

* * *

**HAZZAH!~ I has finished another chapter! Yay~!**

**Sorry, it's a short one, but I wanted to get something written before I went to go work. Yeah, 11:00 at night and I'm working. It's okay, cause I work at home.**

**Anyways. Did you guy get my reference to the America and the whole car dragging beeswax? **

**I'll try to upload another chapter soon, but because I have two stories going on at once, I do one story, then I write a chapter of the other story. So I try to get as much done, but Sometimes you just need to relax.**

**We'll be going on vacation this Friday, so I'll have lots of time to write since the car ride is going to take forever.**

**I guess I'll say bye bye now.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	12. Deep Down He Remembers

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

To say Dr. Annabel Rose was frustrated would be an understatement. Every time she tried to ask a question, the American would interrupt with some statement about being hungry, or bored. Several veins were beginning to pop out of her head.

"If you would just let me-"

"So Mattie! Do you remember that time that Ivan sat on you?"

That was it.

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME!"

The two nations froze. Alfred turned and whispered into his brother's ear.

"Dude, she's like a female Germany."

Annabel's brow was twitching in frustration.

"Now, let me continue with my questioning so we all can leave this area."

America cautiously raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, when we leave this room, you get to go somewhere better. The place we'll be going will probably be worse. Just saying. We are humans too. Granted, immortal with unimaginable healing abilities, but we have human feelings and emotions nonetheless."

Anna felt her heart melt slightly. These two weren't the ones who murdered her family. And the one in pain was her own country. She knew they weren't human, and they had all murdered and fought too, but, something about the creatures in front of her made Anna feel guilty about yelling at them.

They just seemed so...

Innocent.

* * *

Canada looked at his brother in pride. His brother was stronger than most of the other countries, yes. But one thing the other countries didn't know, was that America isn't as stupid as they all think.

He could be smart if he wanted to. But he didn't. His brother knew that with the responsibility of knowledge would make him out to be a bigger threat to all the other nations than he already is. Add the extreme intelligence, mixed with unimaginable strength, America would be the next Roman Empire. And he would be targeted by everyone.

Canada was grateful for his brother's choice. Granted, he often forgot, or bullied him. But Canada cared for him anyways.

Brothers are brothers, no matter how difficult the path may be.

"Mattie, bro... why are you crying?"

Canada hadn't even realized he'd been tearing up.

He hugged his brother closer to him.

"Don't change Alfred. Don't change."

America smiled.

"Never."

* * *

The eight remaining nations all sat in America's living room. Spain and Romano were fighting, while Germany was trying to get a reading on Canada, and America's trackers. France and Prussia were talking about God knows what. Russia was standing by the window. And England...

... he was looking at his picture he had kept in his pocket. It was a photograph taken of a painting. The painting had been long since destroyed. He remembered the day it was painted.

"_Arthur! Arthur!" A teary eyed little Canadian came running to his caretaker at surprising speed._

_Picking him up he looked at his newly won colony. "What is it dear?"_

_Sniffling, the young nation hugged his new 'father'._

"_I'm s-sorry!" he cried, "I k-know y-you h-hate him, b-b-but, I miss P-papa!"_

_England held the smaller child in his arms. It was true. He hated the frog. But he knew the young child would need some time to adjust._

"_Shh, it's okay Canada. It's understandable. Come, I need to find your brother, I have something important to do with the two of you."_

_Carrying the child country in his arm he set out to find his other one._

"_America! Where are you!"_

_The colony came running through the door almost immediately._

"_Britain! Britain! Guess what I found! I found something cool!"_

"_What is it America? We've got something rather important to attend to."_

"_Look! It's for Mattie! Look! Look Mattie!"_

_The child held his arms up. A baby polar bear sat in his hands. He was small, England doubted the poor thing was ever going to grow. But what surprised him was were he found it._

"_Where did you find that thing America?"_

"_Well, I was running around in the woods, when I found this animal, so I picked him up. He told me his name is Kumajiro and I thought that Mattie might like him, because he's quiet too!"_

_Canada wiggled out of England's arms and walked up to his brother. He took the baby animal in his arms. Turning to England, he stared at him with big puppy eyes._

"_Can I keep him Mr. Arthur?"_

_England sighed. As much as he didn't want an animal living in the house, he knew he needed to do something for the child._

"_Yes, I suppose you can."_

_The child's face immediately lit up._

"_Thank you so much Arthur!" he turned to his brother, "Thanks Al."_

"_No problem Mattie bro!"_

_England chuckled at the two. "Okay, you two. We have some important business to take care of."_

_England walked his children over to where the painter had finished setting up._

_Setting himself on the chair, he picked up his two colonies._

"_Both of you, smile."  
_

England's hand began to shake. His two children. No matter how big or independent they would get, they would alway be his children.

And now they were trapped who knows were, since they couldn't get a reading on the trackers, who knows what kind of horror they were going through. That bombing would have been bad enough to cause America a lot of pain. Canada was probably scared.

But England was frightened the most.

"You're sad, da?"

"What do you want you wanker?"

Russia laughed. "Nothing. I would like to have some vodka, but I am doubting America has any."

England felt Russia sit down beside him. "You know, I am pretty sure little America and Canada will be fine, da?"

"I want say they will, but,"

"But you care about them and are still worried, da?"

"Y-yeah."

England felt a tug on his trousers. Looking down he saw the same white polar bear he had just been thinking about.

"Britain. Where is he? Where is Canada?"

He picked the small bear up and set him on his lap. Combing his fingers through the white bear's fur he leaned back against the couch.

"I don't know."

The bear sniffed, before letting a small tear drop.

England always knew, deep down, the young bear really did remember his owner.

England let his own tears fall as well.

* * *

Japan waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally he heard voices coming down the hallway and his cell door being opened, he could see two people being pushed in. His vision was bad considering he was in almost complete darkness.

He could make out that one of the two were injured, while the other was helping the other sit up. His emotionless eyes widened as he realized who the two were.

"America-san? Canada-san?"

The two looked up in surprise.

"Japan, bro? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Okay! SO that's all for today! I probably won't get this uploaded until later because we have terrible internet connection in our hotel room.**

**So did you like my 'How Canada met Kuma' story? Kumajiro. I think that's how his name is spelled. If I am wrong, please correct me.**

**AWW! SO MUCH FAMILY LOVE! I don't know why, but I just love to write sappy family bonding stories.**

**And for those of you who hate being left like this, don't worry, it'll pick up soon. Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, but I couldn't think of anything to write and I and craving Frozen Yogurt. AND BOOM! Guess what? **

**There's a frozen yogurt shop right across the street from our hotel! **

**Anyways, I'll be going now.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	13. Plans From The Beginning

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

_England always knew, deep down, the young bear really did remember his owner._

_England let his own tears fall as well.  
_

* * *

England sat in silence while the rest of the nations moved around him. France was trying to get him to eat, but he kept refusing.

"Angleterre, you need to eat something. If you want to help Amerique and Mattieu, then you are going to need your strength."

"No."

France sighed. He set the plate of pasta that Italy had made, and sat beside England.

"I know you are worried. We all are. Mattieu is just as much my child as he is yours. I am worried about him, too."

England continued to sit in silence.

"But it's my fault."

France turned, surprised that the man spoke. " 'Ow is it-"

"I should have stopped them, I shouldn't have let them go out there, especially when America was already hurt like that. It's my fault."

"It is NOT your fault," France stood staring down the country before him. "We all could have stopped them, but he wanted to go. He knew the risks, both of them did. They may have gotten hurt, but they'll get out of it. After all, they were raised by former pirates, and good ones at that."

England looked up. France bent down be eye level.

"We've been in worse situations as nations. And as nations, it's our job to get in and out of trouble. They will get out. We all will."

A small smile formed on Arthur's lips. "T-thanks."

France sighed in relief and reached over for the pasta. He shoved it in to Britain's face.

"Now eat."

* * *

After hearing what happened to the Japanese man, and how America's injury was inflicted, Canada wasn't just stunned but angered. They killed two to three hundred people in that building. How could they do that to their own people? It wasn't right!

"Canadia bro? You okay?"

The Canadian stared at his brother.

"Y-yeah, I'm fi-"

He paused as a feeling of being numbed starting from his legs quickly traveling up his body until his whole body was paralyzed.

Falling to the ground he could feel blood push it's way through his parched lips.

"Mattie! Mattie! What's going on?"

He could only force out one word before being consumed in pain.

"O-Ottawa."

Then he felt his heart scream.

* * *

"Germany! Germany! Look at the TV! Something is wrong!"

Italy's voice traveled through the whole house as countries quickly made their way to the red head.

"_Here we are at Ottawa, Canada, where a sudden bombing has occurred. All bombers were said to have this same tattoo, a large Phoenix tattoo."_

A picture flashed up on the screen of what was undoubtably the sign of the League.

The woman speaker put a hand to her ear.

"_This is just coming in-"_

France suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Shocked the nations could only continue to watch.

"_Paris, France has just been bombed!"_

England dropped.

"_We've gotten more news of a bombing of London!"_

Germany and Prussia both fell.

"_Berlin!"_

Spain.

"_Madrid!"_

The Italian brothers.

"_Rome has been attacked!"_

Russia grabbed his heart as he forced himself to keep standing.

"_News of Moscow-"_

"_There seems to be a sudden surge of bombings happening al over the world."_

"_Beijing has been hit!"_

"_Copenhagen, Helsinki, Reykjavik, Stockholm, Oslo, have all been named!"_

"_It seems all bombers have been said to have the same tattoo!"_

"_Vaduz and Bern!"_

"_Kyiv, Minsk, Riga, Tallinn, Vilnius, and Warsaw!"_

"_Who are these people?"_

"_Budapest and Vienna!"_

"_Dublin, Edinburgh, and Ynyshir Hall!"_

"_Athens and Ankara!"_

"_Will these attacks ever stop?"_

"_Tokyo, Japan!"  
_

* * *

"Mattie! Mattie! Wake up! What's going on?"

America was becoming more and more frantic.

"America-san, we need to stay calm."

"SHUT UP JAPAN!"

Japan paused, looking at his friend he noticed tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook his twitching brother.

"DON'T YOU SEE? THEY ARE THE ONES DOING THIS!" He pointed out the bars of the cell. "THEY'RE TRYING TO STOP US FROM EVER GETTING OUT JAPAN! THEY ARE PROBABLY BOMBING EVERY OTHER COUNTRY'S CAPITAL AS WE SPEAK!... They... They're so much smarter than we thought, Japan. We overestimated ourselves. We're careless, they knew that. They knew we would try and search them out. They knew the rest would be coming after me once I was caught. They knew I was going to be headed down that street. They knew everything! They..." he paused. Panting. "They're going to capture all of us. They know who we are and what we look like. We've gotten ourselves into so much trouble in the past, we've shown up all over the radar. They've been planning this, planning this from the very beginning, Japan. Over 200 years ago they started this and now they're going to finish it!"

"A- America-san, maybe you're being a little paranoid-"

Japan fell to the floor, hearing the thousands of people scream as Tokyo was being hit.

Before he passed out he saw the American's eyes widen as he shouted his name.

He felt the warm, crimson liquid squish inside his mouth before forcing it's way out through his once shiny teeth.

Everything disappeared.

* * *

China cried as he felt the screams of his people burst through his heart.

* * *

The Nordic's argument was interrupted when Denmark fell to the ground.

* * *

"Big Bruder! Big Bruder! Wake up Big-" Liechtenstein toppled to the ground crashing onto her brother.

* * *

"Leit, don't you just love my new nail polish?"

"Y- yeah I guess."

"Lithuania! Poland! Estonia! Come quick! Ukraine and Belarus! They're hurt-"

The trio ran into the kitchen to find pots of unfinished dinner splattered on the floor.

Blood mixing into it.

* * *

"Hungary! What is going on! Hungary where are you?"

Austria ran through his house searching for Hungary.

"HUNGARY! Where are y-"

He clutched his heart as he tripped over his ex wife.

* * *

"Wales! Get yer arse over 'ere now! Somthin's 'appening ter-"

Scotland collapsed too.

* * *

"Stupid cat lover."

"Crazy.. mask wearing... frea-"

"See you can't even fini-"

Greece and Turkey clawed at their chests.

"Meow?"

"N-no Mr. C-cat. S-some.. thing.. very.. bad.. is..."

He never finished his sentence.

* * *

**Ooo! What's going to happen next?**

**So I leave you on a cliffy! Cause I am so evil! **

**Anyways, Is America being paranoid, or have they really been planning it?**

**And BOOM! We will be getting many more countries popping into the story.**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Also, I don't know where I'm going to be holding the top headquarters.**

**So y'all need to vote.**

**America**

**Canada**

**Russia**

**England**

**France**

**Germany**

**China**

**Veneziano**

**Romano**

**Japan**

**Take your pick. It will be a couple chapters before I'll need it so it gives plenty of time, and once it's revealed, I'll be deleting this part.**

**Bye! Bye!**


	14. The Truth Behind The Nonsense

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

_At precisely midnight, over one hundred of the worlds high up diplomats were entered into hospitals all over the world, experiencing a heart attack. All having the same symptoms. Blood pouring out of their mouths and hearts enlarged._

_Several hours later all the patients disappeared. All witnesses mention seeing men wheeling them out of their hospitals bearing the same tattoo of those being seen during the bombing.  
_

* * *

Sealand was ready for anything. He had heard everything about the group of people who were attacking the countries, so he had prepared himself. He was gonna go and save the other countries and then he would finally be recognized as his own independent nation!

His ideas, however, were soon interrupted when two men approached his country.

* * *

Seborga was busy flirting with Wy when they noticed a group of odd burly men walking up.

"Hello sir, do you happen to be a relative of a Feliciano and Lovino Vargas?" One of them asked.

Confused, the micro-nation only nodded his head. "Yeah."

The other tall man looked at Wy. "And do you happen to be a relative of an Arthur and Jack Kirkland?"

"My brothers, who wants to know?"

The two men looked at each other, before the taller of the two spoke into an earpiece. " Yessir, we found them... Okay, we'll take them in."

* * *

England was not in a good mood.

"Please sir, will you please just answer my question?"

England scowled at the woman in front of him. She was young, clearly one of the scientists at the building. Dr. Rose, he believed she said. Her face showed a mixture of emotions when he looked at her. Frustration, anger, hatred, and... fear? No matter, he'll answer the question.

"Why the bloody hell do you think I'd answer your question? You've bombed my capital, hurt my children, and friends, and murdered millions of people across the globe! So you tell me, why do you think I would _ever_ cooperate with your lot. You wankers." He scoffed.

Dr. Rose seemed surprised by his outburst, but she soon composed herself. "Sir, I'll have you know, it was not me who ever agreed to such atrocities."

"Then why couldn't you stop them?"

"Being the only person against using violence in this entire institution, my voice doesn't reach very far."

"I'm done."

Dr. Rose paused. "Excuse me?"

Arthur deadpanned, "I'm done, I'm not going to answer questions you already know the answer to, I just want to see my boys. I haven't seen them and after watching the news, I want to make sure they're okay."

"Mr. Kirkland, you are aware you are immortal, correct?"

"Incorrect. We are not as immortal as you make us out to be. True, our bodies are above the natural level, but our mind sets are just as close to you humans as it can get. We feel pain, sadness, anger, frustration, love, happiness, and fear. Fear, right now, is what I'm certain my family is experiencing, and I need to be there to help them. Our bodies may be around, but our minds die all the time. We are only alive as long as our country continues to thrive."

Dr. Rose sighed, she clearly was not going to get what she wanted, but the information given could possibly be of some use.

"Fine, you are excused."

The man who had brought England into the room returned back in and put the blindfold he had back on him. The man forcibly pushed the nation out of the room and down the hall. He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care. He just wanted to see his boys, and make sure everyone was okay. His body was sore and aching all over. He just wanted to collapse and sleep.

After walking for what seemed like ages, England heard a door open and felt himself being roughly shoved into a new place. After feeling his hands released and his blindfold was taken off he immediately ran over to his family huddling in the corner of the cell.

He felt his body move on it's own as he knelt down in front of the two grown men that were once his colonies and wrapped his arms around their sleeping forms. He felt America stir and open his big azure eyes. The older blonde looked down at the boy in his arms and tried to smile.

* * *

Upon seeing Iggy, America's face broke out in a large grin.

"Iggy! It's been boring without someone to annoy!"

The Canadian next to him began to wake as well. "D-dad?"

England drew his eyes over to the other child. "Yes. I'm here."

The violet eyed man looked up at the emerald eyed one and smiled softly. "We missed you... My chest.. still hurts. They haven't been very nice to us here..." he looked around the cell.

"Where's Papa?"

"That bloody frog hasn't been around yet, I'm sure he'll be in here soon."

England felt a finger poking into his face that belonged to none other than America.

"Iggy, your face is tense."

'Iggy' smiled.

* * *

Dr. Furman sat in his seat as he looked at the monitors on the screen of the different cell's in the institution he was in. What he had noticed was there were around five to six in a cell somehow relating to each other. The Oriental countries that looked like, Japan, China, Taiwan, and Korea were in a cell. The Nordic's were in another. The countries that made up the Soviet Union. Several Germanic countries, and so many others.

What baffled him was how calm they all seemed, even the American, who had gone into mass hysteria a couple hours earlier when the world was in the middle of bombing and had to be sedated.

Looking at said nation, Dr. Furman noticed how he and his two brothers refused to leave each other's side. Several times he had heard the older man refer to them as his children, but his file stated that they were often referred to as brothers. _I guess after raising them as his own, it would only be natural to know them as children._

He continued to stare at the screen when he noticed the cell door opening and another nation being pushed in.

* * *

"Oh will you stop shoving moi? I can walk just fine on my own."

With the sound of that voice, the country of Great Britain suddenly felt his soul fill with dread. And one word resounding through his mind.

Frog.

His fears were confirmed when he felt Canada wiggle out of his grasp and run over to his original caretaker.

"Papa!"

"Mon petite, I have missed you."

* * *

Canada couldn't help but feel a little better when he saw France. Hugging him he felt his original father embrace him as well.

"Kesesese~ Wow, France, way to be soft."

Canada immediately felt his father release him and turn towards the cell next to them.

"You're one to talk! I bet you cried when you woke up and didn't know where your little brother was!"

Prussia's smirk turned into a frown and his face went red.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Bruder, stop, I and trying to get some sleep."

"Ja, you idiotic man, we're exhausted."

"Shut up Austria, no one cares about you."

"If you say one more thing about Mr. Austria I will hit you with my frying pan."

"Woah! Calm down you man girl."

"CHIGI! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! THIS IS NOT A MATTER WHERE WE SHOULD BE ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!"

All eyes turned to the cell on the other side of the North American cell, where Romano, Veneziano, and Spain were all sitting together.

"Si, mis amigos, I agree. This is serious." The usually cheerful Spain agreed solemnly.

All was silent for a moment, until America stood. Walking to the cell door he spoke to everyone in the three cells.

"You're right, Romano. This is serious. And we do need to stop this nonsense."

Everyone was quiet at hearing his words. Prussia was about to speak up when America continued.

"But," he said, turning to everyone, a grin set on his face. "Sometimes, nonsense is the one thing we'll need in a time of crisis. Staying positive in a time like this is what will help get us out."

Then something unexpected happened.

The Country of South Italy laughed.

Laughed.

It wasn't maniacal.

It wasn't crazed.

It was a genuine, happy, rare, laugh.

Everyone stared at the normally scowling country as if he _had_ gone insane.

"You know what, Hamburger Freak, I guess you're right."

With that, America turned his eyes towards the camera outside of the cell.

"Do you hear that, League of Restoration? We may be different, we may be hurt, you can break us, hurt us, cause us pain. You can do whatever you want," He said, eyes glowing brighter and brighter with each word. His voice growing louder and stronger with each word that every country in the building could hear his voice. Every single country there was silent and intent on listening to what he had to say.

"But you will never. _Never._ Defeat us!"

And cheers of agreement roared from the nations of the Earth.

* * *

**Hello! OMG I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Seriously, school started and since I have so many things going on I just haven't had ANY time to write. Right now, I'm actually sick, so I've been on the computer all day.**

**So, to explain what I'll be doing: During the school year I will probably only update once every month or two. But during the summer, I will hopefully be able to update every week.**

**Now my thank you's.**

**:*D Oh My Gurd, y'all, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and whatnot, you always have something nice to say and it make ith me want to cry of happy.**

**So yeah, had a little Roma~ moment. And if you didn't notice I put the nations in their family groups. So yeah, we got the FACE family, the ASIA family, the Nordics, the Mediterranean, and so on and so forth. And yes, the Baltics are part of the Soviet group. Also, Scotland, Ireland, and Whales have their own cell. And yes, I will also be doing Northern Ireland too. (?) Yeah.**

**Thank You =.=**

**Bye Bye~**


	15. Micronations To The Rescue

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

The smell of antiseptic was strong. Dr. Furman had to hold his breath from breathing in too much. He walked over to the table that held the microscope and looked once again to check the data. The blood cells of a normal person was there, but when switched with that of America's blood cells he saw significant differences. For one, the cell of a human was circular, but what baffled Dr. Furman was that America's was... water.

The chemical breakdown of his blood cells came down to just Hydrogen and Oxygen. H2O...

That couldn't be possible, he needed a newer sample.

Standing up from his chair he quickly grabbed a syringe and ran out of the room, leaving a surprised Dr. Rose behind.

Looking up from her work she stared at the microscope on her coworker's desk.

"What has him so surprised?"

* * *

Romano woke up to the sound of feet coming down the stairs to the jail rooms they were in, opening his eyes he looked to see a man in a white coat holding a needle in his hand and rushing over to the Hamburger Freak's cage.

Wriggling out of Spain and his Fratello's grasp he crawled over to the side of the cell to see what was going on.

The sound of the cell door opening was loud and woke several other's up.

Including everyone in that cell.

"Wha-"

* * *

America woke up to see his doctor from the hospital standing in front of him.

"Wha-" he paused, seeing the syringe in his hand. "Aww, no Doc, you joined them? Why would you do that? You're a nice man, you could have gone on with your life and not get yourself caught up with these people, bro. You're a good person, you shouldn't have done it."

The doctor seemed slightly stunned by his words, but grabbed his arm anyways. Pulling the sleeve of his shirt up he found a blood vein and grabbed the needle to plunge in. Until..

"WOAH! DUDE, I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I JUST SAID! YOU'RE EVIL, GET THE NEEDLE AWAY! AAAAHHHHHH! IGGY! MATTIE! THERE'S A NEEDLE! THE PSYCHOPATH'S GOT A NEEDLE!"

America immediately punched him in the face and sent him flying into the cell door, effectively knocking him out.

If someone wasn't awake before, they were now. All the countries stared out their cell doors and watched the scene unfold.

Everyone was frozen.

Until America realized something.

The door was open.

And everyone else noticed it too.

The four nations trapped inside dashed out and England searched the unconscious doctor. He quickly pulled out a single key that was clearly meant for just that one cell door. Seeing this, America turned to the rest of the nations watching.

"Listen to me and my total hero voice guys! Francy-pants, Iggy, Mattie and I are gonna go find the rest of the keys to all your doors. China!"

Said Asian country looked up.

"When we get back with all the keys, I expect you to have a plan to get out of here! The hero is counting on you!"

America and company began the ascent up the stairs, that would lead them to the keys.

* * *

"So you're saying that all the nations are being bombed and kidnapped by some strange organization that has been existing under our noses for years and they're just now coming out?"

Seborga looked over at Sealand questionably, Sealand just nodded his head in response. The Italian brother looked around at everyone there in the room.

Sealand was there, and so were and Wy. He also saw Monaco and Hutt River. Why was there only five of them there?

Hutt spoke up, "So why are we here then? Shouldn't we be helping those who are in trouble?"

Suddenly the door opened to the small conference room and the few eyes turned over to the door as several gruff looking men walked in and took the seats across from the five micronations. In the middle of them sat a man that if anyone watched the news, would see the man as someone very important.

America's boss sat in front of them with a desperate look in his eyes, though his face showed no emotion.

He looked up at them and scanned them as they all visibly straightened up.

"That is exactly why you are here."

* * *

Dr. Rose took a sip of her coffee as she sat at her desk and rested for a moment. She let out a sigh of contentment. She had waited so long to get the revenge she wanted and it was finally here. She usually kept it hidden, but Dr. Rose could be pretty evil when need be.

Oh, how she wanted to just stampede into that cell and destroy the personification of England herself. After what he did, she had waited so many years for this day and it was finally here.

But she wouldn't have come so far if it wasn't for Mr. Lucas. The tall, dark haired American was like a father to her. He came and saved her when she felt she would fall apart.

_A young blonde haired girl stood at the foot of three gravestones. Life had gone so far downhill, her aunt was terrible, and evil witch, everyone always gave her looks of sympathy. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted someone to understand. Someone who would help her stand again. Her family was everything to her. She didn't have many friends, and those who were ever he friends, she stopped talking to a long time ago._

_It was raining, but she didn't care. She let the rain soak her jeans and soft baby blue t-shirt. _

_She looked at the graves in front of her._

"_Hey Mom, Dad, Bro. How you guys doing in heaven? Is everything good? Is it warm? I hope you're being treated well, cause I wish I could be with you. It sucks down her on earth. Aunt Marge is evil. I hate her. I know you wouldn't want me to hate and be sad, especially you Mom, I know she's your sister and all, but every time she looks at me, she looks at me with disgust. I bet she wishes I had died instead of you. And Dad, and Brother."_

_Just then the girl realized she had been crying. She fell to her knees and sat in the mud. She didn't care if her clothes were going to get stained._

"_Mommy, Daddy, Brother, I miss you so much. I can't do this anymore, I don't want to go back."_

_Her tired and fragile body fell completely into the ground, as she lay there those four inevitable words slipped from her mouth._

"_I want to die."_

"Dr. Rose! Could you hand me the file on the griffins?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes! Of course, here they are."

The other scientist looked at her, "Thanks Anna."

Annabel sat back down in her seat and went back to daydreaming.

_Everything was dark. Was she dead? Could she finally see her family? It's warm, but why is it dark?_

_A light appeared in the distance and rapidly grew larger._

_Her hopes of being dead soon were diminished as she awoke from her slumber to find herself in a warm bed with lots of covers over her._

"_Thank God, you're awake."_

_The girl looked over to find a man that looked to be in his twenties watching her. He was tall, lean, and had dark hair. His face was gruff and he could easily be mistaken for any typical street thug._

_However, instead of feeling fear, she felt comfort, like he could be her saving grace. But she also felt something dark he was hiding._

_There were so many questions running through her head, but only one came out._

"_Who are you?"_

_At this he made eye contact, his eyes were a soft forest green, full of compassion and kindness._

"_My name is Toby Lucas, and I have a proposition for you Annabel Rose."  
_

* * *

**OOOO! Now things are starting to be explained.**

**Hazzah! I am alive! I am just so lazy! But luckily the story is about 3/4 done! So, thanks to all the people who are watching and I also still need some votes on where the main building is gonna be.**

**And that's about it, we're on vacation! That's why I'm able to write this chapter and get it finished, because I spent three- four weeks on this chapter, but most of it I did today. So Ima splain some things.**

**During the school year I have little to no free time to write unless I'm on vacation and I have family here so this is probably the only update I'm going to do for a while. **

**I'll try to get a chapter up soon, but most of my writing will take place during the summer.**

**So I'ma go now... Bye Bye!~**


	16. There Is No Good Food

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!  
**

* * *

Patient Impossible

* * *

The group of four men trudged up the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could, hoping to reach the top before anyone had discovered they had escaped. Their hopes were soon cut off when an alarm sounded above their heads and they knew they had to move or else they'd be caught and thrown back into the prison cell they were forced into.

"Maple," was barely audible amidst the sound of the alarm. Not like anyone would have heard him anyway.

"Bollocks, we have to move," Britain said, walking up the stairs faster.

The four were silent as they ran up the stairs and into a circular room holding several doors and hallways.

"This place is like a maze," America noted as they stared at the area around them. "Which way do we go?"

Hearing footsteps fast approaching from the left, they ran into the right hallway and soon came upon a door reading 'Security'. They opened the door and ran inside to find a room full of security televisions. The room was strangely empty.

"There's no one here." Canada said to no one in particular.

"Well, the keys to open the cells has to be in here somewhere, let's look around quickly." America said, searching through some drawers.

"Right." France and England said at the same time moving alongside America to search for the keys. "Canada, you keep watch."

"Right, eh."

* * *

"Okay, let me try to understand this. We're going to break into the League of Restoration's HQ, find the other nations, and break them out? Well, that doesn't sound difficult at all! What the heck Sealand! How are we supposed to do just that? We don't even know where it is!" Seborga shouted.

Said micro nation turned to his friend with a smirk on his face. "Well, I'm wicked good with the inter webs and I've found out were it's located. As to break out the rest of the nations, we already have several troops stations just outside of the area awaiting our arrival, it's only a matter of when where ready to go.

"As to getting in, well, that's the hard part. Their likely to have many different countries' citizens stationed there. And that's were we come in. There may not be a lot of good things from being a micronations, but one thing good does come from it. Since we are not recognized as individuals, we can still hear the thoughts of our mother nation's citizens. Just like you, Seborga, can hear the thoughts of all Italian citizens, I can hear the thoughts of all English citizens.

"So knowing where the HQ is, we can easily get in using our ability to outmaneuver anyone's thoughts we hear. We'll be like spies in a way."

All the other micros stared at him for a minute, processing the words that just came from his mouth.

Wy finally pulled herself from her stupor, "Wow, I never thought something so intelligible could come from your mouth Sealand."

America's boss stood from his seat, most had almost completely forgotten he was there.

"Yes, but we must hurry, we don't have much time until it's too late. My men, and several other troops from across the world are already outside and prepared to attack, they are all undercover and awaiting for my orders to move. Along with many other leaders of their respective nations. And to these men working for us, they only believe that the people we are rescuing are just some very high up diplomats."

Wy's hand rose into the air, "I have a question, what about the television segment showing America being kidnapped by England, France, and.. uh.."

"Canada?" The president finished.

"Yes, Canada. Won't there be reporters and police officers all over the place looking for them? That segment was shown all over the world."

The president walked over to the window and looked out.

"Don't worry about that, being the president does have it's perks. That whole incident is no longer an issue. Those four were being stupid and rash and made it difficult to cover up, but somehow we managed to do it."

Everyone in the room nodded and look down. One question still ringing in their heads. When finally Seborga spoke up.

"Where's the headquarters located at anyways?"

Sealand and the president both broke out into grins as they looked at everyone else in the room, adding to the suspense. They paused a few moments before Sealand answered their question.

"I hope you guys all have food packed, cause where we're going has no good food.

"We're off to-"

* * *

Somewhere, many miles away, a brit sneezed as he continued to search through a drawer full of nothing but old paper clips and a couple pounds.

Pounds?

It dawned on him where they were.

His eyes widened and he stopped searching, causing the other three in the room to look at him.

"Iggy? What's wrong?"

He looked up at them, a mixture of surprise, fear, anger, and so many other emotions laden in his emerald eyes.

"I know where we are."

Slowly he held up the currency to them and their eyes all widened at the discovery.

They were in Britain.

* * *

**Herro everybody! Gomen! I haven't posted a lot lately. I've been really busy with school and crap and all that banana juice. But I'm finally on break, so I can write. Happy Merry Christmas! This is my gift to y'all. Sorry it's so short, but I was just trying to get something written down.**

**Anyways, I have some stuffs to tell you. They be importante.**

**I'm writing a new fanfic, but I can't decide if I want to do this one first, or a crossover. After I finish Patient Impossible, I'm going to start a new one, but I've had two different ideas blossoming in my head. One of them is an original, about Matthew, and it's about him learning to use these crazy magical powers that he's got and it's an AU. So Canada's the main character. The other is a Harry Potter crossover, and America and Canada would be the main characters in it. It would take place in year one, and go from there. So I want your opinion, I'm going to do both, but I don't know which to start with.**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and kind words and helpful stuffs. However; as much as I would like to update every single day, I can't update very often during the school year. Even on some weekends I can't update cause I have school activities I go to that take a long time. Needless to say, I'm very involved and I don't have much time. So anytime y'all see me posting, is only when I have break, and after Christmas Break, I don't have another till Spring Break, and I still have lot's of school stuff I'm still doing. Then after that, you'll have to wait till summer. I'll try to update now and then, but it's very unlikely. The only reason I'm updating today was cause I was able to be exempt from finals and don't have to go to school today or tomorrow. Lol.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Bye Bye~**


	17. In Which the Fun Begins

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

* * *

Stunned. Stunned was a fact. But, in all honesty, there was no other way to describe it. Maybe dread. Guilt. Guilt fit too. An overwhelming sense of guilt. That after so many years of searching, and he putting so much effort into it. Embarrassment would also fit into the category too.

But the guilt inside of England's mind overpowered it all. The guilt of not finding the headquarters sooner. The guilt of believing that everything was his fault. For not stopping this horrific league from beginning in the first place. Then maybe all the nations would be okay. And no one would have had to suffer through everything.

"England."

Saying his own name made him want to puke. He felt sick.

"Hey, Iggy, are you okay?"

But he wasn't listening. Something inside of him snapped as he realized there were steps coming towards them.

"You all stay here. They're coming, I- I'll distract them. Lead them away. Find the keys."

America reached forward to grab his shoulder and stop him from running. But he was too late as England already bolted from the door and went off to lead the people after them in another direction. He paused in horror of what would happen to his father figure if he got caught. If. _If._ There was no way he would get caught.

"Come on, y'all, let's find those keys."

* * *

Sealand and crew landed their planes and the group quickly gathered around the back of the building.

"Alright crew, here's what we're going to do.

* * *

Billy had not been having a good day.

At all.

First he had had a fight between his wife and himself. Next he was called in way earlier than necessary. And now four of the nations had escaped and he was now the only guy standing post outside. He knew it was a bad idea to leave just one person guarding the whole building, surely there were more nations that would attack him and then leave the door right open.

So when a young girl with a braid in her hair and a card deck in her hands, he became on guard.

"How may I help you ma'am?" he asked.

She looked up at him as she walked very close to him.

"Sir, I was just wondering, I got lost from a few of my friends and I don't know where to go, do you think you could help a poor lost girl?"

She was very close to him now and he was very uncomfortable.

"M-ma'am, you're asking the wrong fellow. I can't currently leave my post so you'll have to ask someone else."

She narrowed her eyes at him and baked up, "I was hoping you'd say that."

At that moment she pulled three card from her stack and held them up to her face. Ace, Seven, and King.

She looked at the cards for a moment before smiling at Billy.

"I just love cards."

She flung them at him before he could react and his gun was knocked out of hands. She grabbed four more and attached him to the brick wall behind them. She threw the rest of the deck around him, completely immobilizing him.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

Once again she walked close to his face and smiled. Her breath hot on his ear.

"You didn't quite get _all_ of us. As for who I am, Monaco will suffice."

She pulled out a rag of chloroform and pressed it to his face.

"Alright! Let's go!"

The rest of the world came out.

* * *

Arthur didn't know how long he was running, all he knew was that he needed to find some way out, or maybe even their laboratory area. Destroying everything they had would be helpful.

League of Restoration's mind was wrong in just so many ways. From what the nations were able to gather was that the league's initial purpose was to capture and study mythical beings. To learn about them, but as years went on, the League's heads became corrupt and they began to destroy all mythical beings. Trying to rid the world of anything that defied the law of nature.

And the nations seemed to be the epitome of unnatural.

His legs were tired and he desperately wanted to rest. But hearing the stomping of feet behind him kept him going.

Step.

Run.

Step.

Run.

The idea that he would ever be able to stop had vanished from his mind. His breath came out ragged and off beat.

When he finally came to a change of scenery, there was a stair case. Looking behind him he found a chance to hide. He ran down the first level and then ran underneath the stairs, hiding in a small corner that just barely concealed him.

He shut his mouth and held his breath as he waited for his pursuers to pass.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Nothing.

The sounds of footfalls trailed off as the chasers disappeared down the hall.

He let out a breath before crawling out of his hiding spot and continuing down the hall. Not long after he came to a set of double doors. He set his ear next to the door and listened.

Nothing.

He cracked open the doors and peeked in, to find...

No one.

There was no one in there. The huge room that had to be a laboratory as the many abandoned experiments screamed out.

He heard a small crash in a room that was off to the side of the room.

Arthur crept over to the door and slowly opened the door.

"What an _idiot_! Why would he even think that going down there would be a good idea?"

More stuff could be heard moving around inside the room. Then without warning the shuffling stopped.

He waited.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fo-_Slam!_

The door opened suddenly smacking the nation in the face causing him to stumble backwards and onto the floor. Rubbing his nose his looked up at the woman standing in front of him.

Her eyes were wide and terrified.

* * *

**...**

**I know. I know, I am very late, but even when I said I'd try to write during the summer I became blocked up with LOTS of work.**

**I've got Online Personal Finance, Driver's Ed, AP English Summer work and Three World Series events that I have to work at. Most of my free time will come in July.**

**I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE! I just want to thank all you crazy cookies who are still sticking with me even though I am so slow with getting stuff updated. I'll try to update asap, but don't count on me being fast.**

**Blurb. I'm Sorry this sucked.**

**Bye Bye~**


	18. Until the End

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

* * *

Annabel stared at the nation in front of her for a few more moments in stunned silence before she regained her bearings and pulled a gun out and kept it trained on his forehead. They stayed that way for several seconds when the british nation tried to stand. Fearful, she straightened the gun and shouted.

"Don't move! Don't move or I'll shoot!"

He remained on the floor as she slowly inched closer to where he was. The gun unwavering.

"You have no idea, how long I have waited for this day. So many years waiting and testing and watching as I listened for the orders that the time had finally come to capture the countries. Granted, the method of capture seemed to be a little over the top, but I now understand how necessary it was. Had we not, We never would have gotten you, I would have never gotten the chance to see you lying on the ground, looking just as pitiful as I once looked. It makes me laugh."

She could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she willed them back down. Her gaze hard.

"You have no idea how many years I have waited to shoot you in the head and watch your blood crawl around the floor."

The Englishman blinked a few times before he spoke.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" His eyes were confused. His emerald eyes. The emerald eyes that she saw when her family was massacred.

She glared at him, "Don't play dumb with me Arthur Kirkland, I won't let you fool me. I know you remember."

"Remember what?"

She could feel her patience wearing thin, "Look, I want answers before I kill you, and don't go pulling that whole immortal thing on me, so many years of practice I have finally developed a serum that uses your own blood against you. You'll be dead within minutes. Now tell me United Kingdom of _Great_ Britain and Northern Ireland, why did you kill my family?"

Confusion.

That was all she saw.

"Don't tell me your so old you can't even remember that night. That night you followed an innocent family to their hotel. That night you took the lives of every person in that room except one! That night, you left me _alone _to deal with the aftermath!" She was shouting now, but she didn't care, all she could feel now was burning hatred as she walked closer and closer to the once great nation.

She stared straight into his eyes, she wanted to see the look of guilt in his eyes as she ended his long life. As she stared into those nasty emerald eyes...

Fear.

Confusion.

But one thing made her pause...

Understanding.

Anna's grip on the gun tightened as her eyes narrowed.

She looked deep into those eyes. Those god awful eyes that had to have killed her family. Those eyes that showed..

A father.

A father who knew what it was like to be left alone.

Something about those eyes..

It wasn't right.

Those eyes were..

To light.

Her grip faltered as she stared for a moment.

Those eyes... they weren't the same eyes. They weren't the eyes that killed her family.

Before she knew it England had picked himself off the ground and walked up to her, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but did not pull the trigger. She looked up into those eyes and saw..

Hope.

Eventually she found her voice, "It- it wasn't you."

The sound of someone clapping their hands made the two jump. Turning around they saw a tall lean man whose dark hair ran into his eyes.

She froze.

His green eyes.

"Well done Annabel, it seems you're smarter than I give you credit for! Although, it would have been preferable that you realized it after you had pulled the trigger. Ah well."

"M-mr. Lucas, what-"

"But, at least you've done what I needed you to do so it wasn't a total waste of time," his eyes narrowed at the girl, "Now.."

He pulled out his own gun, "If you want to live Anna, you will pull that trigger on the man standing in front of you."

Annabel looked into his eyes...

_She was crying. Tears streaming down her face as she looked into the man's blazing green eyes. Those green eyes that weren't human. No human could be so cruel!_

"_What are you?"_

_He smirked._

"_I am-" _

All the tears she had held up finally fell, "It was you."

He frowned, "Yes it was me you stupid girl, now I'm done with all this waiting pull the trig-"

"Why? Why would you murder my family?"

He let out an annoyed sigh, "I needed your intelligence, without you we would have never gotten the serum made so quickly, now my patience is wearing thin Annabel."

Annabel's eyes moved back to stare at the nation in front of her. She didn't want to. She didn't want to murder someone who had never wronged her. She..

Only had one bullet.

Suddenly an image of her family can to mind.

An image of them together.

Happy.

Annabel began to cry...

But she wasn't sad.

A bullet sounded around the room.

Silence.

And Annabel's body fell to the ground.

The serum in her brain taking effect even though there was no way for her to survive.

Annabel Rose was dead.

* * *

England froze for a moment as he watched the young girl fall to the ground as blood seeped out of the bullet wound on her head.

But he pulled out of his stance once he realized that Lucas was moving towards the girl with rapid speed. Before he could do anything, he picked up the gun and had it aimed at the Englishman.

"Stupid girl, she had so much potential. But now I'll simply finish the job for her.

Your death is eminent Great Britain."

He cocked the gun.

And once again a gunshot rang out.

Both of the men were quiet.

Until Toby Lucas fell to the ground, dead.

Only to reveal a blond headed twelve year old looking boy holding a gun to his chest.

"P-peter!"

Sealand dropped the gun as he breathed in a sigh of relief. Before glaring at the Brit in front of him.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through to get here you British Jerk!"

Crying, he ran to the island nation and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Do you know how alone you would have left me, if my only family were to die?"

Stunned, England did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around the younger male and pulled him up into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

By the time the trio of nations had found the keys, Sealand's troops had taken out more than half to the guards running around the place. And by take out, they knocked each one unconscious. Getting the rest of the world out had been a piece of cake.

Everyone working there had been arrested, except for Dr. Furman, whose head trauma led to him forgetting everything that had happened in the past month. He was simply sent back to work.

Annabel had a small funeral with only two people there.

Alfred had been one of the two, as she had been his citizen, and Arthur.

They were quiet for the most part, before Alfred spoke up.

"See Iggs, Americans can be heroes.

"Indeed they can Alfred. Indeed they can."

* * *

**Alright guys, this is the last chapter, only the epilogue left before I can put the complete signal on.**

**It was been a great experience to write this.**

**This was my first fanfic and I feel a slight accomplishment by finishing it.**

**I'll do all the thank yous and such after the epilogue so stay tuned for one last...**

**Bye Bye~**


	19. The Ocean is Orange

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way!**

Patient Impossible

* * *

Two people walked along the boardwalk the sound of laughter and fun behind them as the stared out onto the ocean. After a while one of them stopped and looked out, leaning against the railing with a sad smile on his face. The other stopped and looked at him.

"Al?"

Alfred looked up at the person who had been walking with him. Before returning his gaze over to the water

"Isn't the sunset beautiful Mattie?"

The sun's orange rays collided in a smooth jump with the water. The water itself wasn't smooth, but wasn't choppy either. Mathew came to rest beside his brother and looked out onto the ocean.

"Some week huh Al?"

Alfred just nodded.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Al?"

"Hmm?"

"What now?"

For a moment it seemed that Alfred wouldn't respond, but after a few seconds he opened his mouth.

"I'm not completely sure Mattie, but I know that something has to change. Since countries first began we have always had something hard to deal with. Only 200 years ago was when we really began having problems.

"We can't let another League of Restorations rise up. They had already destroyed thousands of other creatures, not just attacking us. We can't keep ourselves a secret anymore bro. We need to show them that were not evil. That we are different. But that we are also the same as our people. If we can show them that..."

He trailed off, but Mathew understood.

He let his hand fall onto his brother's shoulder, "Come on Al, let head home."

The two gave each other a smile before turning and heading back the way they came. Leaving the sound of the ocean behind them.

But listening closely, both had heard it.

It was faint, but it was there.

The sound of a laughing child pulling her family along.

Alfred had never been more proud.

Fin.

* * *

**And here we are! This is the end of the story! Man do I feel like crying. I started this story near the end of summer break last year and now I've finished it.**

**As much as I want to write down the names of everyone who followed and reviewed, I'm much to lazy to do that. But I can tell you, I never would have been able to finish this story without everyone who followed, reviewed, and gave me help. I am overjoyed my the amount of love I received from this and so I continue on to say..**

**THANK YOU! **

**And for the last time on this story I say...**

**Bye Bye~**


End file.
